Les Mathématiques, c'est pas automatique !
by Macarousse
Summary: Edward et Alphonse rentrent en Terminale S. Pas stressés pour un sou, ils ne se doutaient pas que cette année n'allait pas être tout à fait comme les autres... Deux One-shoots en guise de préface, la fic commence au "Chapter 3". UA, Anime Manga...
1. Les Mathématiques, c'est pas automatique

**Bonjour bonjour ! (Ou plutôt bonsoir là...)**

**Ca fait un moment que j'avais pas posté dans ce fandom (qui a dit "tant mieux ?), alors je vais y remédier ! Ce petit one-shoot m'a été inspiré pendant un cours de Maths, où ma voisine de table (la même que pour "Pool Party") et moi-même nous ennuyons et cherchions à donner un rôle à quelques personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist. Nous observions les élèves de notre classe et on a décidé d'illustrer notre calvaire (auquel nous participons) quotidien. Nous nous sommes nous même incluses dans ce méli-mélo de personnages, c'est facile de deviner qui joue nos rôles xD**

**La disposition des élèves dans la classe est plutôt compliquée à décrire au long de la fic, aussi si il y a incompréhension, signalez-le moi !**

**Donc cette fiction est un UA, bien entendu, et tous les personnages ont autour de dix-sept ans, sauf King Bradley et Olivia. Certains personnages peuvent paraître OOC. De plus, ceux qui sont allergiques aux blagues très foireuses devraient éviter de lire ce qui suit.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, seul le lieu est de mon cru, inspiré de mon propre lycée. **

**Voilà, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à expliquer, aussi, bonne lecture ! **

_

* * *

_

_Ceci est une parodie, de nos chers camarades. Aussi pour protéger l'intégrité de nos camarades, nous les représentons sous les traits des personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist (animé, manga et film réunis). Et nous dans tout ça ? On vous rapporte ce que l'on supporte quotidiennement._

_Warning : Toute ressemblance avec des personnages, lieux et situations ayant réellement existé est totalement voulue._

C'était un samedi matin tout à fait normal dans ce lycée pour le moins délabré. Le brouhaha habituel des élèves allant et venant dans l'établissement était réduit à un léger bruit de conversations qui venait du premier étage. Le samedi, seul un tiers des élèves avait classe, aussi c'était plus calme, et les jeunes ne s'attardaient pas dans les couloirs, pressés d'échapper à la corvée de cours avant de rentrer chez eux commencer leur week end.

Dans le bâtiment des sciences, plus particulièrement à proximité d'une salle affublée du numéro 15, une vingtaine d'élèves attendait, les uns debout à discuter avec animation, les autres appuyés contre un mur à écouter les autres parler ou à bailler outrageusement. L'un d'entre eux était assis sur le carrelage gris, adossé au mur de briques, somnolant tranquillement.

Les conversations ne s'arrêtaient pas, la plupart ayant pour sujet la difficulté à se lever pour aller au lycée ce matin là. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie agaçante qui annonçait le début des cours. Sonnerie que ne les empêcha pas de continuer à discuter, le professeur n'étant pas encore arrivé. Vers huit heures quarante, les plus turbulents s'agitèrent, disant que cinq minutes de plus et ils pouvaient s'en aller.

Malheureusement, l'arrivée d'une silhouette massive portant plusieurs livres réduit à néant tous leurs espoirs. Les élèves de 1ereS2 furent alors contraints d'entrer dans la salle froide.

L'un des élèves, un grand aux cheveux d'ébène, fut le premier à entrer et accompagna le professeur jusqu'à son bureau. Quand celui-ci s'assit et posa ses livres, il lui tendit un cahier rouge relié avec écrit « Lycée des 7 Flaques » (1) en gros sur la première de couverture.

« Bonjours M. Bradley ! Je vous amène le cahier de texte, Edward l'a encore oublié… » dit-il d'un ton enjoué

L'Edward en question était un petit blond au manteau rouge, les cheveux ramenés en arrière par une tresse serrée. Il se retourna à la mention de son nom et tira la langue au brun dans un geste plutôt puéril.

« Et Roy Mustang devrait la fermer au lieu de faire son fayot ! »

La réplique cinglante d'Edward eut le mérite de faire rire les élèves à proximité, et même à faire sourire le professeur. Roy se renfrogna et alla s'asseoir en silence, grommelant qu'il allait se venger de ce nabot à tresse.

Bradley se leva et attendit que le silence se fasse. Il considéra un instant les adolescents peu singuliers qui s'étalaient devant lui. Il remarqua plusieurs chaises vides et demanda s'il y avait des absents. Mauvaise idée, les élèves se mirent aussitôt à débattre des noms de ceux qui n'étaient pas là. Il décida alors de faire l'appel.

« Armstrong Alex ?

_ Présent m'sieur ! »

(…)

« Elric Alphonse ?

_ Ici professeur.

_ Elric Edward…

_ Suis là.

_ Oui, je n'avais même pas besoin de demander en fait. De même pour Envy.

_ Hey j'ai rien fait !

_ Suffisamment bruyant pour que je te remarques en tout cas. Bon… Fuery Kain ?

_ Oui m'sieur !

_ Havoc Jean ?

_ Ouais…

_ Heidrich Alfons ?

_ Moui… »

(…)

« Sloth ?

_…

_ Sloth n'est pas là ? Demanda Bradley en commençant à noter son nom sur la fiche des absents

_ Non m'sieur il dort ! Cria Envy

_ Naturellement… »

L'appel fut finit quelques instants plus tard. Sept élèves n'étaient pas là : Ranfan, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, Pride, Greed, Riza Hawkeye et Denny Bloch, la faute à une épidémie de gastro entérite. Bradley ferma le carnet d'absences et se leva. Il saisit une craie blanche et commença à écrire un numéro d'exercice, annonçant qu'il était à faire immédiatement.

Pendant ce temps, au second rang, un brun à lunettes tapota le dos de Roy, qui se tourna vers lui discrètement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maes ?

_ J'en ai entendu une bonne hier soir, tu veux l'entendre ?

_ Dis toujours.

_ Tu connais la blague de l'homme sans pouce ?

_ Hein ? Non…

_ Elle est comme ça ! »

En disant ses mots, il leva son poing, le pouce caché à l'intérieur, le tout agrémenté d'un grand sourire idiot (*). Roy le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et se mit à rire doucement, haletant qu'être avec Gracia ne lui réussissait pas des masses quand même.

Au quatrième rang, Envy, qui avait encore oublié sa calculatrice, se tourna avec espoir vers Maes, espérant lui piquer la sienne. Constatant qu'il se bidonnait comme une baleine avec son meilleur ami, il soupira et se résigna à demander à Kain, qui lui passa de bonne grâce.

Il essaya de taper le calcul de la dérivée de la fonction f(x) pendant cinq bonnes minutes, et, tombant toujours sur un résultat négatif, il s'énerva et donna un coup dans la calculatrice qui n'en demandait pas tant. Envy n'avait jamais réussi à contenir ses coups, aussi l'appareil de calcul était inutilisable. Il râla que la technologie c'était vraiment pourri et la balança sur le bureau de Kain qui s'en saisit presque immédiatement. Il remarqua que l'appareil était en bien mauvais état et piqua une crise, les larmes aux yeux.

« NOOOOOOOON ! MA TI-82 PRO STAT ! (*) cria-t-il

_ Mais enfin Envy comment as-tu pu briser un bijou de technologie pareil ! s'offusqua Maes

_ Tu parles, même pas fichu de donner un résultat correct ton bout de plastoc, achètes-t'en une mieux ! se justifia Envy

_ Mais ça coûte plus de 150 euros ! » se lamenta Kain

De l'autre côté de la classe, Scieszka, concentrée sur une feuille noire d'encre mais ne contenant aucun chiffre, leva la tête quand elle entendit le cri de désespoir causé par la destruction de la calculatrice. Le stress monta en elle. Elle écarta la feuille sur laquelle elle rédigeait sa fiction depuis le début de l'heure pour trouver la feuille presque blanche où elle avait noté le numéro de l'exercice. Elle farfouilla dans son sac, mais ne trouva pas son bonheur. Elle se tourna alors vers son voisin, qui se tenait le ventre en râlant.

« Dis Lin, il faut une calculette pour la fonction ? Parce que j'en ai pas et…

_ M'en fout de ta fonction, j'ai faim. » l'interrompit le dit Lin, un gargouillement s'élevant de son estomac pour appuyer ses dires (*)

Edward, derrière eux, avait sortit un petit sachet contenant deux BN. Il les agita sous le nez de Lin qui avait l'air de voir de l'or en barre. Alors qu'il était prêt à se jeter sur le gâteau au chocolat qui le sauverait du fléau de la faim, Edward en enfourna un et s'appliqua à le mastiquer avec un sourire goguenard sur le visage. Lin râla et supplia Edward de lui donner le deuxième.

« Edward… appela le professeur

_ Oui ?

_ Apportes moi ce que tu as dans la main. »

Edward alla alors donner le gâteau au prof, qui l'observa un instant avant de le manger, sous les yeux désespérés de Lin. (*)

Edward retourna s'asseoir en rigolant. Adossé négligemment contre le mur, il observa son voisin de derrière. Alfons était concentré sur son exercice, il leva néanmoins les yeux quand il sentit sur lui le regard d'Edward. Il piqua alors un fard et baissa aussitôt les yeux. Edward sourit et commença à lui taper la discute, profitant que la furie qui servait de voisine de table au sosie de son frère ne soit pas là pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Alfons ne répondit pas, se contentant de tripoter son stylo d'un air nerveux.

« T'es pas causant hein ? Dit Edward

_ …

_ J'vais pas t'manger Alfons ! Tiens, j'vais même te raconter une blague !

_ … Ok…

_ C'est x² qui se ballade en forêt, il en ressort et il n'est plus que x, pourquoi ?

_ Euh… Je… J'en sais rien…

_ Bah il s'est pris une racine ! Annonça Edward en riant aux éclats

_ …

_ Ben, ça te fais pas rire ?

_ J'ai pas compris. » (*)

Edward le regarda avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes, impressionné par Alfons qui trouvait sa feuille tout à coup très intéressante. La tête qu'il avait à ce moment là déclencha l'hilarité chez Edward, qui se tenait les côtes tellement il riait. Envy, entendant les rires d'Edward, tellement celui-ci était peu discret, se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air dédaigneux.

« Tu vas arrêter de te marrer comme un con le nabot ?

_ QUI TU TRAITES DE NAIN QUI DOIT ESCALADER SA CHAISE POUR S'ASSEOIR ?

_ TOI !

_ Espèce de… »

Edward ne finit pas sa phrase, une clé à molette atterrissant en plein sur son crâne. Envy jeta un œil au premier rang : Winry s'était retournée, l'air énervé et avait déjà une seconde clé en main, visant le jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui se fit aussi petit qu'Edward.

« Vous pouvez pas vous engueuler en silence qu'on puisse bosser ! Cria-t-elle

_ Oh la ferme la mégère. »

La personne qui avait dit ça, connaissant le risque de se prendre un outil dans la figure, n'était autre que Lust, assise au dernier rang, occupée à se limer les ongles, pendant qu'Havoc, à côté d'elle, l'air complètement ailleurs, l'écoutait débiter des futilités propres aux filles. Winry se leva et ajusta sa visée, prête à lancer sa clé de huit quand une petite main la fit rasseoir. Le châtain qui lui servait de voisin, et qui n'était autre qu'Alphonse, lui demandait confirmation quant à son résultat de calcul, sauvant sans le savoir la manucure de la brunette.

Bradley, assistant à tout ce cirque depuis presque une heure, sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il pointa alors un gros élève du premier rang à gauche.

« Gluttony ! Alors tu as la réponse à la question 1 ?

_ Euh…

_ Ben alors ? J'attends !

_ J'ai pas compris l'excherchiche… » (*) dit Gluttony, un doigt dans la bouche

Bradley se passa une main sur le visage et ne releva pas, trop habitué à la bêtise de Gluttony, se demandant comment il avait fait pour passer en S. Il porta son attention sur le rang suivant.

« Scar ! Tu dois bien savoir quelle est la dérivée de cette fonction non ?

_ M'en fiche.

_ Bon alors ta prochaine note se réduira au vecteur nul… (*)

_ Peu m'importe, mon peuple aussi a été réduit eu vecteur nul.

_ Allons allons camarade ! Il ne faut pas déprimer ainsi, admire plutôt la beauté de mes muscles d'acier pour oublier cette tragédie ! Dit son voisin, Alex

_ Pas bouger Alex ! Comment tu veux que je fasse un dessin correct si tu bouges tout le temps ! » Hurla leur voisine de derrière, Maria

Celle-ci dessinait depuis le début de l'heure, à l'image de Scieszka qui scribouillait une rangée plus loin. Au troisième rang, Envy lançait toujours des piques à Edward, qui répliquait avec autant d'entrain que s'il se disputait avec le fayot du premier rang qui lui était occupé à tester la capacité d'affichage de l'écran de sa calculatrice. Le brouhaha qui régnait dans la pièce était insupportable, Bradley se massait les tempes d'un air énervé. Il allait prendre la parole pour ramener le silence quand trois coups secs se firent entendre à la porte. Il cria presque d'entrer et une femme plutôt grande, aux cheveux longs et blonds cachant un de ses yeux, et l'air sévère. Quand elle fit son entrée, le silence se fit instantanément, les élèves se tournant vers elle.

« DEBOUT ! Hurla-t-elle

_ Bonjour Olivia. Dit poliment Bradley

_ Bonjour Mme la CPE. Renchérit Roy

_ Oui c'est ça. Epargnez-moi vos politesses. Monsieur Bradley, puis-je savoir ce que signifie ce vacarme que j'entends depuis mon bureau ?

_ C'est à cause d'Edward et Envy madame ! Dit brusquement Roy, saisissant sa chance de se venger d'Edward

_ Ah ? Si vous continuez, je prendrais des mesures ! Les sanctions vont tomber, je vous ai déjà dans le collimateur monsieur Elric !

_ C'est Envy qui…

_ Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler ! Maintenant asseyez-vous tous et faites le silence sinon je colle tout le monde, même les petits rapporteurs… » ajouta-t-elle en regardant Roy d'un air hautain

Roy se fit tout petit face à la CPE et à l'humiliation cuisante qu'elle lui faisait subir, il s'imaginait le sourire narquois du nabot derrière. Mme Armstrong sortit de la salle et le professeur commanda aux élèves de se rasseoir. Il soupira, ils avaient beau être peu nombreux, ils étaient bruyants, et leur faire cours était franchement éreintant. La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin de la première heure, et déclenchant un nouveau brouhaha alors que les élèves se levaient pour prendre leur pause.

« Asseyez-vous !

_ Mais m'sieur, et la pause ? » Demanda Lin, espérant pouvoir trouver à manger

Pour toute réponse, Bradley se saisit d'une grand règle en bois pour tableau. Il la fit tourner autour de son axe et elle s'arrêta enfin, à la verticale.

« Vertical. Pas de pause. » (2)

Dans un soupir général, les dix-sept adolescents se rassirent, grommelant que c'était toujours la même chose et que y'en a avait marre de pas avoir de pause.

Bradley sentit que c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Les mains sur les hanches, il annonça la sentence fatidique : « Sortez une feuille, puisque vous êtes pas capables d'être calmes, je vais noter cet exercice ! ».

Nouveau soupir général, mêlé à des grognements de protestation. Mais les élèves se résignèrent et le silence put enfin régner en seul maître dans la salle de classe. Edward, n'ayant pas appris ses formules de dérivation, ne savait bien sûr pas comment se dépatouiller de cet exercice foireux. Profitant de l'absence de sa voisine, il se décala sur la chaise d'à côté et jeta un œil à la copie d'Envy.

Celui-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer l'intérêt soudain du blond pour sa feuille. Il se dit qu'Edward était bien idiot, qu'il aurait dû essayer de copier sur Alfons, bien plus doué que lui en maths. Pour punir le nabot de sa bêtise, Envy se mit à écrire n'importe quoi sur sa feuille. Ainsi, Edward recopia bêtement : « La dérivée de la fonction f(x) n'existe pas, puisque f(x) a un bon coup de rame, elle ne dérive pas. ».

Envy se retenait à grand peine de rire. Edward, à moitié assis sur sa chaise, le cou tendu vers la copie du vert attira l'attention de Roy quand celui-ci se retourna pour jeter un œil à la pendule accrochée au fond de la salle. Il remarqua qu'Edward copiait sur Envy, aussi il ne se fit pas prier.

« Monsieur ! Y'a Edward et Envy qui trichent !

_ Ta gueule sale rapporteur ! répliquèrent les deux en cœur

_ SILENCE ! » cria le professeur

Les trois reportèrent leur attention sur leurs copies, n'ayant pas très envie de s'attirer les foudres du prof qui avait plutôt l'air énervé. Au bout d'un moment, on n'entendit plus que le bruit des plumes grattant le papier. Bradley s'assit et quand il se dit qu'il était enfin au calme, un grand bruit de chaise se fit entendre au premier rang à droite. Il leva les yeux et vit un spectacle pour le moins singulier.

Alphonse, d'ordinaire si calme, si sautait sur place en tenant sa copie, et il s'écria, sautant toujours : « J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !! Monsieur, monsieur, on peut avoir un autre exercice s'il vous plait ?! »

S'en suivit un déluge de boulettes en papier, de gommes et de clé à molette en direction du pauvre Alphonse.

* * *

**(1) : Le cahier de textes existe vraiment, le nom du lycée est une parodie du nom de mon lycée.**

**(2) : Notre prof fait vraiment ça, mais quand il est sympa, et c'est "vertical : pause". Ce qui arrive pas souvent.**

**(*) : Tous les évènements et répliques marqués d'une étoile ont vraiment eu lieu, et pas forcément en cours de Maths.**


	2. Physique ou Chimie ?

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews sur le précédent OS. Pour répondre à ARnoFool, tu as visé juste, en fait, Lin, c'est un peu les deux à la fois, moi je suis la grosse morfale, elle sort les conneries dans ce genre là. Et oui, il y a encore des gens qui font la blague du pouce au lycée (*a honte pour un certain mec qui a sorti cette blague foireuse*). A Yulaven, oui, en effet c'est très marrant dans ma classe, trop en fait, on peut plus travailler tranquilles ! (/sbaff) Oui Ed est une buse, mais j'adore en faire une buse je sais pas pourquoi en fait. **

**Enfin, cette suite, l'idée m'est venue de la faire parce que InkBox en a réclamé une dans sa review, et honnêtement, j'imaginais pas que nos idioties plaisent. Du coup j'ai rassemblé les fails et les conneries de ces dernières semaines avec l'aide de ma voisine de classe (qui était contente de lire le passage où Ed tient sa calculatrice de feignasse). **

**Mais du coup, j'ai envie de faire une school-fic ! Et comme il y a beaucoup de personnages, je me demande bien sur lesquels me concentrer, même si j'ai une préférence pour Ed et Al bien sûr. Alors je vous pose deux questions : une school-fic, ça vous tente ? Et sur quel personnage en particulier ? Au pire je choisis toute seule xD**

**Bon, je vais arrêter de vous embêtez et vous laisser lire ce qui est vraiment important (enfin, je doute que vous ayez lu mes élucubrations, passons). Derniers mots : Je remercie tout spécialement ma voisine de table, les deux geeks et ma connerie, ainsi que les autres élèves de ma classe et le prof d'histoire pour m'avoir donné tant de matière à traiter u_u**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Warning : Toute ressemblance avec des personnages, lieux et situations ayant réellement existé est totalement voulue._

_Second warning : Vous, fans de FMA, faites attention aux effets néfastes que les idioties des premières S peuvent avoir, vous risqueriez de ne plus voir vos personnages favoris de la même manière… (Pour toute réclamation, s'adresser à l'auteure qui en a déjà fait de belles)_

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Cette fois, les 1ereS2 s'étaient agglutinés devant deux salles. C'était un jeudi après-midi, et ils étaient partis pour supporter quatre heures de travaux pratiques, raccourcis par l'habituel acronyme : TP.

Pour ce faire, la classe était divisée en deux groupes à peu près égaux. Le premier, qui s'apprêtait à passer deux heures avec M. Marcoh, le professeur d'SVT, était composé d'Alex, Ranfan, Heymans, Vato, Greed, Denny, Lust, Rose, Lyra, Wrath, Izumi, Sig, Gracia, Russel, Fletcher et quelques autres. Alphonse, Alfons, Edward, Envy, Lin, Maes, Kain, Winry, Pride, Roy, Riza, Gluttony, Sciezska, Sloth, Havoc, Maria et Scar composaient le second.

Nous allons nous intéresser aujourd'hui au second groupe, qui regroupe les éléments les plus perturbateurs de la classe. Et non, Envy n'est pas le seul visé.

Les deux groupes étaient agités, la professeur de Physique allait apparemment leur donner les résultats du dernier contrôle. Le premier groupe partit, M. Marcoh étant très ponctuel.

Les élèves du second groupe suivaient d'un œil fatigué une énième discussion pour le moins houleuse entre Edward et Winry. Celle-ci soutenait que l'espagnol en LV2, c'était bien plus utile que l'allemand, ce à quoi s'opposait Edward, qui était l'un des rares à avoir choisi cet enseignement.

« Mais Ed ! On ne parle allemand qu'en Europe !

_ Et alors ? On parle pas plus espagnol ailleurs !

_ Bien sûr que si, on parle espagnol en Espagne, et en Amérique latine !

_ Ouais, bah ça fait toujours que deux pays ! » (*)

Un silence accueillit cette réplique. Immédiatement suivit d'éclats de rire face à la bourde d'Edward, qu'on savait très doué en géographie. Celui-ci mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de dire. Il n'eut pas le temps de se justifier, une vieille femme, de petite taille, portant un haut chignon et des lunettes rondes, venait d'arriver, imposant le calme.

Les élèves enfilèrent leurs blouses blanches, Edward râlant que ça le rapetissait, et entrèrent en classe dans un calme étonnant.

Mme Pinako Rockbell, leur professeur, fit rapidement l'appel et annonça qu'elle allait distribuer les copies corrigées du dernier devoir sur table.

« Il n'y a pas de cahier de texte… C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci, à la prochaine, c'est la colle au responsable ! » déclara-t-elle

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Edward, au troisième rang, qui essaya de se faire plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà. (*)

Au premier rang, Roy affichait un sourire moqueur. Il adorait quand cet énergumène se faisait remonter les bretelles. Il s'installa convenablement sur son tabouret et la prof jeta sa copie sur la table, sans aucun commentaire sur son 17 en électricité. Un rayon de soleil filtrait de l'ouverture, qui servait de fenêtre, pratiquée dans le plafond. Le rayon en question éclairait la copie propre et bien présentée de Roy, lui inspirant une remarque qu'il imaginait être d'une finesse sans nom.

« Hey Maes, regarde : même le Soleil admire mon intelligence ! » (*)

Le dit Maes observa un instant le phénomène et se mit à pouffer de rire de façon un peu trop bruyante. Tellement bruyante de la prof le déplaça à côté de Kain, laissant Jean tout seul face à sa paillasse.

Pinako se dirigea vers Edward, et lui tendit une copie un peu brouillonne, barrée de rouge avec un 8 brillant en haut à gauche. Elle lui assura qu'elle attendait mieux pour la prochaine fois. Edward soupira, et râla que la Physique c'était pas son truc, lui, il préférait de loin la Chimie.

Envy, à côté de lui, se moqua : « Physique ou Chimie, t'façon tu vas pas aller loin avec ton mono-neurone ! ». (*)

Edward tiqua et répliqua vivement : « A ta place je la ramènerais pas le palmier ! ».

« En effet » ajouta Pinako, tendant une feuille marquée d'un 5 au palmier en question, qui se mit à bouder sous les railleries du détenteur du « mono-neurone ».

Edward décida de laisser Envy en tête-à-tête avec son médiocre devoir, et se pencha vers Scieszka, qui semblait prendre des notes, scribouillant avec rapidité sur une feuille déjà à moitié noircie. Il s'étonna, non pas de la voir écrire, ça elle le faisait tout le temps, mais de quelques mots qu'il voyait apparaître, qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur le sujet dont il était question. Il ne pensait pas que Scieszka avait l'esprit aussi mal placé, aussi il lui tapota l'épaule dans l'espoir de l'interroger.

Il n'avait manifestement pas prévu le sursaut de peur que ce geste allait provoquer chez la jeune fille. Un léger cri se fit également entendre, faisant se retourner la prof qui, blasée, retourna vite à son occupation première. Edward ne s'en formalisa pas, même si il était un peu surpris, sa curiosité était plus forte (ouuh le vilain curieux !).

« Dis Scieszka, tu fais quoi au juste ?

_ Je fic. » répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde

Edward resta un instant dubitatif. Scieszka retourna à son activité apparemment passionnante tandis qu'un sourire goguenard se dessinait sur le visage du blondinet. Il se retourna alors vers son partenaire d'allemand, j'ai nommé Alfons, qui, le nez dans sa copie, essayait vainement de comprendre comment il avait pu prouver que 0,6 moles de carbone faisait plus de matière que 3 moles du même élément. (*)

« Hey Alfons, t'as entendu ?

_ Hein ? De quoi ?

_ Ben, Scieszka, elle fic.

_ … Euh… Oui, et ?

_ Imagine toi en Allemagne mon cher Alfons…

_ … ?

_ La prononciation du mot ne te rappelle pas un autre mot ?

_ … Euh…

_ Avec un ck … ?

_ … Pas compris… » (*)

Edward, dépité, se retourna sur sa copie, exaspéré. Tout l'année il avait essayé de faire comprendre des blagues à Alfons, de le tirer de sa timidité presque maladive, et plutôt chiante à vrai dire. Mais rien à faire. Il réagissait pas. A part en Histoire, là, on pouvait plus l'arrêter.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Pinako distribuait encore ses copies, gratifiant les élèves de doux commentaires sur leur note. Elle s'arrêta devant Sloth qui, comme à son habitude, dormait comme un bienheureux. D'un coup de sa longue pipe si caractéristique, elle frappa le bureau, et le bois en contact avec la paillasse fit un grand bruit, ramenant un instant le silence dans la classe, et réveillant le dormeur.

« Sloth ! T'es pas ici pour roupiller ! Avec un travail pareil, à ta place, je travaillerais un peu plus ! »

Sur ces mots, elle tendit sa copie bardée de rouge à Sloth. Aucun mouvement. Une boule de poussière passa dans la salle silencieuse. Pinako s'impatienta : « Tu la prends ta copie ou tu la manges ? ».

Envy, dans une démonstration de son altruisme connu de tous, prit la défense de son camarade : « Excusez-le m'dame, il est vraiment très lent à réagir, pour preuve : en SVT sa courbe de réflexe achilléen était tout le temps à zéro ! En fait, Sloth, c'est un peu comme un caillou… ». (*)

Cette remarque eut immédiatement l'effet escompté : un fou rire général (sauf bien sûr chez Alfons qui n'avait pas compris). Pinako elle-même eut un sourire et se contenta de poser la copie sur la paillasse et se tourna vers Jean, seul au second rang. Comme toujours, travail médiocre, peut mieux faire. Mais les cernes violacées qu'arborait le blond inquiétèrent la professeur qui commença à s'inquiéter de l'état de santé de son élève. L'excuse de la masse de travail qui le forçait à rester debout jusqu'à pas d'heure lui arracha un soupir. Ces gosses, toujours à en faire trop et à faire comme si ne rien était après ! Il fallait qu'il se calme un peu sur ses révisions nocturnes, sinon il fonçait dans le mur ! Elle le lui expliqua bien tranquillement. L'adolescent la toisa de son regard blasé, et il dit simplement : « Il faut travailler ou pas ? Faudrait savoir à la fin ! Et puis vous savez, quand on travaille moins, on travaille pas plus ! ». (**)

Pinako resta sans voix face à cette phrase pour le moins philosophique, et se contenta de jeter littéralement la copie sur la table, en soupirant bruyamment. Elle tourna les talons vers son bureau, perché sur l'estrade. D'ailleurs, l'idiot qui avait imaginé l'agencement de la salle n'avait pas calculé qu'installer une estrade pour remonter le tableau ensuite était tout à fait inutile, voire carrément idiot. Mais ne nous attardons pas sur ce léger détail.

Elle se saisit de son paquet de polycopiés qu'elle avait réussi à faire photocopier à la dernière minute et les distribua rapidement, calmant haut et fort : « Aujourd'hui, TP de Chimie, nous allons faire une oxydation ménagée d'alcools primaires et secondaires ! ».

Certains, comme Edward, Alphonse et Winry, eurent un sourire ravi aux lèvres, tandis que d'autres, comme Envy, Havoc ou Scar, soupiraient de lassitude. Pinako décida de prendre Scar en grippe et lui ordonna de se lever avant même qu'il puisse lire le protocole de l'expérience.

« Scar ! Puisque tu as l'air si pressé de commencer, vas donc sous la hotte chercher tes dix millilitres de butan-2-ol ! Tu vas commencer par l'oxydation ménagée d'un alcool secondaire ! Allez, fissa ! »

Scar soupira de nouveau. Et, d'un pas lourd, il se leva pour aller chercher ses dix millilitres, muni d'une éprouvette graduée en plastique sale. Ce faisant, il marmonna entre ses dents, mais suffisamment fort pour que les élèves assis pas loin de lui l'entendent : « T'façon, mon peuple c'est pas une oxydation ménagée qu'il a subit, mais une oxydation totale ! Et ça a même pas formé du dioxyde de carbone d'abord ! ».

La remarque, pour le moins déprimante et exaspérante pour quiconque avait le loisir d'en entendre des similaires à longueur de journée, eut un effet pour le moins déconcertant sur le voisin de Maria. Pride riait, d'un rire clair et franc, détachant enfin les yeux de l'étrange montage de tubes de verres en face de lui. D'un air enjoué, il se tourna vers sa voisine qui avait délaissé ses activités graphiques.

« Dis, tu crois que pendant la guerre ils utilisaient les cadavres comme bouclier ? Et puis ils pouvaient aussi piquer leurs munitions, et si y'avait pas de ravitaillement, ils pouvaient les manger, hein ? » (*)

Maria, d'un air profondément choqué, détailla un instant le petit être à la gueule d'ange et aux grands yeux rieurs qui venait de prononcer cette phrase plutôt inconvenante dans la bouche d'un jeune garçon aux allures si innocentes. Même s'il était son binôme de TP depuis le début de l'année, elle ne s'était pas habituée aux accès de sadisme du petit brun.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la salle blanche qui puait les produits chimiques en tous genres, Alphonse fixait Edward et Envy, penchés l'un contre l'autre, concentrés sur ce qui semblait être une feuille. Peu rassuré, il l'indiqua à Winry qui, en râlant, se retourna vivement. Elle ne fut pas plus confiante. En effet, il était de notoriété publique que, lorsque la crevette et le palmier s'entendaient, c'était jamais bon signe. Jamais. En général, ça finit en désastre, ou, au mieux, en blague pas drôle, et à un tel point que c'est impossible de prévoir la nature de la prochaine idiotie.

Soudain, Edward se détourna d'Envy, récupéra son crayon et se mit à martyriser sa Casio fx-92, modèle collège tellement pratique puisque capable de faire les fractions et les écritures scientifiques (la calculatrice à feignasse, en somme). Il grommela suffisamment fort pour que toute la classe en profite : « De toute façon, je te répète que les maths, c'est gore ! ».

Ce à quoi Envy, le plus sérieusement du monde (ce qui, en soi, était quelque chose de particulièrement effrayant), répondit : « Certes, mais avec le prof, c'est Pythagore ! ». (*)

Les yeux écarquillés, Alphonse et Winry essayèrent vainement de saisir le côté drôle de la réplique qui se devait être certainement hilarante, puis qu'Edward s'en étouffait presque de rire, imité par Envy.

Pinako, qui avait bien sûr entendu ce qui se voulait être une blague, soupira d'exaspération et continua de griffonner sur son cahier. Elle ne griffonna pas longtemps, un crac sonore résonnant dans la salle qui se fit instantanément aussi silencieuse qu'un tombeau. Au grand malheur de Scieszka, qui ne put cacher sa bourde : elle avait malencontreusement brisé le tuyau de verre qui reliait le ballon au réfrigérant. Fou rire général.

« Oh riez moins fort s'iou plaaaaît ! » râla Lin, la tête sur la table

Maes demanda à Lin ce qu'il avait, et celui-ci répondit, d'une voix pâteuse, qu'il avait très mal au crâne à cause de la séance d'escalade du matin.

« Mais si t'évitais de te cogner la tête au plan incliné ça n'arriverait pas ! rit Maes

_ Oh la ferme ! » (*)

*grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr* (_veuillez excuser l'auteure pour ce bruitage pour le moins foiré_)

Le grognement sourd coupa court à la conversation, puis Lin, d'un air désespéré, reposa brutalement sa tête sur la paillasse avant de gémir : « J'ai faiiiiiim ! ».

« Comme toujours. répondit Edward d'un air las

_ Et je veux des paataaaaaaaates. continua Lin

_ Ca fait deux semaines que tu les veux tes foutues patates ! s'écria le blond

_ JUSTEMENT ! » (*)

Ne participant pas à cet échange pour le moins intelligent, Pinako s'évertuait à énoncer les propriétés des alcools. Agacée, elle se rendit compte que les différences entre alcools primaires, secondaires et tertiaires n'intéressaient qu'une petite partie de ses élèves. Elle remarqua alors un chat noir et blanc, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qui observait la scène de ses pupilles jaunes. Elle s'adressa d'une voix forte aux ados plus remplis d'hormones que de neurones en face d'elle.

« Vous devriez avoir honte de votre manque d'attention ! Mon cours est génial pourtant ! La preuve : il l'est tellement que même le chat vient l'écouter ! » (**)

Deux yeux gris clair s'élevèrent soudainement d'un compte-rendu de TP bien fourni. Alphonse, le visage illuminé, fixait la prof avec une lueur démente dans les yeux.

« Quel chat ? » demanda-t-il, très sérieux

Il balaya la salle du regard, et croisa celui du chat à la fenêtre. D'un cri parfaitement anti-masculin, le châtain hurla qu'il était « » et se jeta littéralement sur la fenêtre pour l'observer de plus près. Tout à sa litanie de mots niais pour caractériser la beauté de l'animal, il en oublia totalement le TP achevé.

Winry, restée seule à sa table, soupira d'exaspération. Parler de chat devant Alphonse, il fallait être fou !

« Hey Winry ! Quand je te disais que t'étais pas marrante, la preuve, Alphonse préfère parler au chat ! » railla Edward

Nous passerons sur le fait qu'Alphonse entretenait effectivement une discussion très animée avec le félin.

Winry, déjà exaspérée, fut pour le coup complètement à bout de nerfs. Une clé à molette fit un vol plané pour atterrir sans douceur sur le crâne du blondinet pour le tasser encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Puis, la blonde, le nez en l'air, ramassa ses affaires, donna son compte-rendu à la professeur et sortit de la salle, affichant un air hautain et fier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reparut, la tête basse, du rouge colorant ses joues. Elle s'approcha d'Edward et s'empara de sa clé. (*)

« J'dois la récupérer, c'est ma seule clé de 6. »

Plus loin, on peut entendre des plaintes à la table partagée par Scar et Gluttony. Le balafré griffonnait des équations de réaction sur sa feuille tandis que son voisin, d'une voix hésitante, appellait la prof. Il se plaignit que la distillation ne fonctionne pas, d'un air dépité. Pinako jeta alors un coup d'œil à leur montage. Elle vérifia, tout semble correct, elle-même ne comprenait pas le problème. Soudain, elle comprit, puis, avec un soupir, elle brandit le câble du chauffe-ballon, non branché.

« Si tu branches pas ton chauffe-ballon, comment tu veux que ça marche ! » (*)

La bourde de Gluttony déclencha de nouveau l'hilarité chez les élèves, décidément en forme cet après-midi. L'auteur de la bêtise, honteux, préférait regarder ses chaussures.

Au milieu de l'agitation générale, Kain expliquait à Maes comment il avait fait pour avoir quatre manettes de PS3 après la destruction de sa première console. Entendant ces explications, Roy se retourne et, d'un air goguenard, raille : « Mais, à quoi ça te sert, t'as pas d'amis ! Prends exemple sur moi, des amis, j'en ai des tonnes, avec mon humour et mon charisme légendaire ! ». (*)

Pour le charisme, on sait pas, mais pour l'humour, on pouvait le croire, ou alors Maes rigolait vraiment pour un rien (je penche pour cette solution). Le rire sonore et loin d'être discret du jeune homme parvint aux oreilles de la prof qui décida à nouveau de changer Maes de place, pour qu'il retourne à côté de Jean, aux prises avec ses tubes à essai.

Envy, observant ce manège, souligne en rigolant : « Maes, il illustre bien le cours de Géographie : il fait une migration pendulaire ! ». (*)

Edward, étonné, répondit sur un ton qui ne cachait pas sa surprise : « Tiens, tu connais ce mot toi ? ».

N'écoutant pas les répliques d'Envy, le blond se tourna vers le second rang, où Pride, le seul garçon du lycée à être plus petit que lui (c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il l'aimait bien), était tout tremblant. D'un air stressé, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre, grognant à chaque vérification. Et Edward, que nous savons tous très curieux, ne put s'empêcher de demander des éclaircissement.

« Pride, ça va pas ?

_ … Non.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ … Je… J'ai pas… eu mon… mon café. (*)

_ De toute façon, en bon minus que tu es, tu te noierais dans la tasse ! se moqua Edward, tout content de pouvoir rire de la taille de quelqu'un (pour une fois…)

_ M'en fout d'être p'tit. JE VEUX MON CA-FE ! » s'emporta Pride

Edward, tétanisé sur sa chaise, arborait à présent une expression encore plus choquée que celle de Maria quand le jeune homme l'avait interrogée sur les activités morbides des soldats. Il était en choc total, et pas qu'un peu. Lui qui était si susceptible sur sa petite taille avait en face de lui quelqu'un qui assumait totalement ses tendances de nain. A vrai dire, son expression faciale était tellement risible qu'elle en mériterait presque un smiley, mais nous nous abstiendrons.

Soudain, il recula sa chaise et hurla : « VADE RETRO MINUS SATANAS ! », faisant un signe de croix pour appuyer ses dires.

Levant la tête de son compte-rendu, Roy s'écria, à l'adresse d'Edward : « Stop, Crevette, pas le latin, aies pitié de nos oreilles ! ». Ce qui lui valut non pas un coup de poing de la part de la crevette en question mais une tape sur la tête de la part de Riza qui le somma de se rasseoir pour terminer son travail.

A ce moment précis, un hurlement aigu se fit entendre dans la salle de classe. L'auteur de ce bruit pourtant assez féminin n'était autre qu'Alphonse qui courut à travers la salle se blottir dans les bras d'Edward, frémissant de peur. Inquiet, le blondinet à la mèche d'alien le questionna.

« Ben, Al, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

_ Un… Un.. Un… bafouilla-t-il, tremblant

_ Un quoi ?

_ Un nid de bourdoooooons ! »

L'annonce déclencha un mouvement de panique générale dans la classe, Pinako sortit précipitamment appeler les surveillants pour se débarasser des insectes volants.

Roy, un pied sur son tabouret, le poing levé en signe de puissance, le regard au loin, un sourire digne de la pub de Colgate accroché aux lèvres, arborait un air de vainqueur, de sauveur, de héros envoyé du ciel. Le tout complété par le rayon de soleil qui s'était déplacé pour éclairer son crâne, créant une auréole.

« N'ayez pas peur ! Moi, Roy Mustang, votre dévoué délégué, vais vous débarrasser de ces bestioles ! » déclara-t-il d'une voix solennelle

Avec une prestance et une classe inégalée, il se dirigea vers le nid et, d'un geste théâtral, son pied fusa et tapa dans le nid avec une force incroyable. C'était beau, c'était classe, c'était très stupide. Les bourdons qui n'avaient pas été réduits en charpie, soit les deux tiers du lot, ne furent pas particulièrement contents d'avoir été attaqués de la sorte. Aussi un essaim menaçant se forma au-dessus des débris du nid.

Roy déglutit difficilement, puis, il tourna les talons et se mit à courir en hurlant : « Ils sont trop nombreux, tous aux abriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! ».

Les autres élèves ne se firent pas prier, Alphonse le premier, et sortirent de la salle en courant. Dans la débandade, Edward se retrouva à la hauteur de Roy, qui avait mystérieusement perdu toute sa classe.

« T'abuses là, môsieur le super délégué de mes deux ! 'Spèce de p'tit con !

_ La ferme, micropunaise !

_ Ta gueule l'impuissant !

_ J'vais t'en foutre de l'impuissant minus ! »

_Afin de protéger l'intégrité mentale de nos chers lecteurs, nous préférons couper court à ce dialogue. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures palpitantes de cette bande d'imbéciles heureux !_

* * *

**(*) : Tous les évènements marqués ainsi ont vraiment eu lieu, les répliques, vraiment sorties. Par les élèves. Beaucoup sont de moi quand j'y regarde à deux fois.**

**(**) : Ces répliques sont du crus de notre cher prof d'Histoire.**


	3. School Uniforms

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Chose promise, chose due ! Voici donc le premier chapitre de la school-fic annoncée... Dont je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le titre... '-**

**En fait cette fic se concentrera sur Edward et Alphonse, vous comprendrez pourquoi après (NON, je ne dirais rien ! Rien !). Mais sachez que le rating risque foooooortement de changer avec les prochains chapitres. Pour informations, certaines répliques et situations seront encore tirées du vécu, c'est tellement épique qu'il fallait que je conserve le concept xD**

**Au fait, pour répondre à la review (ma foi trèèès longue :D) de ARnoFool, oui, nous on a les cahiers, et les papiers aussi xD. Le coup de "fic" avec un "ck", cherche le sens du verbe "ficken" en Allemand... Et le verbe "ficker", ben c'est comme "amveter" et "otakuter"... Migration pendulaire : Ou les trajets que font les gens qui travaillent loin de chez eux. Pour ton petit classement, j'étais entièrement d'accord en fait... Mais comme j'aime Alphonse (doux euphémisme), je me suis sentie obligée d'en faire le second personnage principal. **

**Donc voilà, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Déjà que je devrais être en train de finir le chapitre 11 de "Geek In The Pink" au lieu de raconter ma vie... (et que je devrais réviser au lieu de geeker /sbaff). Je tiens quand même à dire que ce chapitre est juste la situation initiale, la mise en bouche, donc ne vous attendez pas à un concentré de connerie comme les deux OS précédents... (que je laisse en guise de hors d'oeuvre à la fic ^^).**

**Bonne lecture ! (et bonne chance à tous les malheureux qui passent le BAC...)**

* * *

_School Uniforms _

C'était un beau matin de septembre, les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait… Bref, un cadre idéal. Cependant, à travers la ville, des dizaines et des dizaines de réveils se mirent à scander à l'unisson qu'il était l'heure de se lever.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans une petite maison du centre-ville, coincée dans une petite rue aux allures charmantes, le silence régnait en maîtra absolu. Soudain, un jeune garçon, âgé d'environ quinze ans, sortit avec entrain de la maison. Il s'approcha de la boîte aux lettres située à l'extérieur et s'empara du courrier qui débordait. Il retourna ensuite d'un pas joyeux vers sa demeure.

Dans la cuisine, un adolescent à peine plus âgé avait, semblait-il, la tête dans ses céréales au chocolat. Edward Elric avait toujours un mal fou à se lever, même à onze heures passées.

Alphonse, son frère cadet, soupira. Lui était bien réveillé, frais comme une rose depuis neuf heures. Il sortit son frère de ses céréales en tirant sur ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Edward grogna, la sensation d'un aller retour au pays des songes arrosé de lait et de pétales de chocolat collant au visage n'était pas extrêmement plaisante.

Alphonse soupira, tous les matins c'était la même chose. Heureusement que l'école reprenait aujourd'hui.

Parce que oui, c'était un matin de septembre : celui de la rentrée des classes. Voilà qui expliquait la fatigue d'Edward, mais non, il était toujours ainsi. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi son petit frère l'avait tiré du sommeil aussi tôt. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à exiger des explications.

« Al… Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

_ Nii-san ! Quel idiot tu fais ! T'as pas oublié quel jour on était, si ?

_ Euh… Si.

_ Mais quel boulet. Quatre septembre ? Quatorze heure trente ? Ca te dit rien ?

_ Euh… L'heure de la fin des Simpson sur W9 ?

_ … Finis de déjeuner.

_ MAIS TU VAS ME DIRE CE QU'IL SE PASSE A LA FIN ?

_ TU RENTRES EN TERMINALE, MAIS ON SE DEMANDE ENCORE COMMENT T'AS FAIT ! »

Edward resta bouche bée. La rentrée ? Et merde…

Alphonse soupira. Toujours aussi tête en l'air. Seize ans et pas capable de s'organiser pour retourner en cours après deux longs mois de vacances. Il se leva et alla terminer son roman, laissant Edward en tête à tête avec son bol.

Le blondinet finit son petit déjeuner en vitesse et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bains. Il prit une douche, réveillant son corps et sa peau à l'aide d'une eau presque bouillante. Il nettoya ses longs cheveux, ce qui lui prit près de dix minutes et il commença à se sécher. Une fois propre comme un sou neuf et bien réveillé, il sortit de la salle d'eau. Il enfila un jean noir et un t-shirt rouge avant de ramener ses cheveux en arrière à l'aide d'un élastique fin.

Il descendit les marches et alla rejoindre Alphonse dans le salon. Il détailla un instant son jeune frère. Par moments, Alphonse avait l'air d'être le plus vieux des deux. Plus grand que lui, le cheveu châtain et des yeux de bronze, il n'avait rien à voir avec le petit blond aux yeux ambrés qu'il était. Aujourd'hui, Alphonse portait un jean serré et une chemise blanche, le tout complété par une paire de fines bretelles noires. Il avait infiniment plus de classe qu'Edward, qui passerait presque pour un débraillé à côté.

Edward soupira, hors de question qu'on le prenne encore pour le plus jeune. Il remonta dans sa chambre et troqua son jean trop large pour un autre plus serré et bleu. Il passa une chemise à manches courtes et d'un noir profond. Content de lui, il redescendit pour s'affaler devant la télévision.

Les heures qui les séparaient de l'heure fatidique de la rentrée des classes étaient passées à une vitesse phénoménale.

Les deux frères Elric quittèrent donc leur pavillon vers treize heures, tirant chacun une valise et un sac à dos sur les épaules. Ils rejoignirent l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et s'affalèrent en attendant le bus qui ne devait plus tarder.

En effet, pas loin de deux minutes plus tard, le bus verdâtre et quelque peu rouillé s'arrêtait devant eux, les invitant à monter. Ils hissèrent leurs bagages, non sans difficultés, saluèrent le chauffeur qu'ils avaient appris à connaître, depuis le temps, et prirent place à l'arrière, s'installant confortablement pour supporter les cinquante minutes de trajet qui les séparaient de leur lycée.

Edward en profita pour somnoler, les écouteur vissés dans les oreilles diffusant une musique de sauvages, tandis qu'Alphonse continuait sa lecture des _Fleurs Bleues_. Edward n'avait jamais réussi à lire en voiture, à chaque fois qu'il s'y essayait, il était pris d'une horrible nausée. Aussi, les trajets, il les appréciait bien moins que son cadet qui trouvait là l'occasion de lire en paix.

Les cinquante minutes passèrent, et le véhicule freina devant un imposant bâtiment de briques rouges. Les deus jeunes descendirent leurs valises avant de les traîner dans la salle polyvalente, où les internes devaient entreposer leurs bagages pour la semaine avant de pouvoir rejoindre leurs chambres.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les panneaux d'affichage où étaient accrochés les noms des élèves et leurs classes respectives. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas et se plantèrent devant le panneau réservé aux Terminales Scientifiques.

Alphonse avait un an de moins qu'Edward, mais il était en revanche bien plus travailleur et sérieux, il avait ainsi réussi à sauter son CE1 et à s'en sortir par la suite. Depuis, les deux frères étaient tout le temps dans la même classes, ne leur déplaise, et cette année ne ferait pas exception. En effet, sous la mention « TS2 », on pouvait voir une liste d'une trentaine de noms dont ceux d'Alphonse et Edward.

D'un pas lourd, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle 18 où le rituel de la rentrée des classes allait s'opérer dès quatorze heures trente. Ils étaient un peu en avance, mais quelques élèves étaient déjà là, principalement des internes qui n'avaient pas d'horaires de bus ou de train très avantageux. Ainsi, Alphonse et Edward prirent place derrière Roy et Maes, qui habitaient le même patelin paumé. Au fond de la classe, Envy, Pride et Sloth récupéraient leur nuit chacun à sa façon : Sloth en ronflant, Pride en vidant un thermos de café et Envy en gribouillant sur la table d'un air rageur, comme si le morceau de bois était responsable de sa mauvaise humeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Russel et Fletcher, les frères Tringham, firent leur entrée, eux aussi internes. Le cas de Fletcher était similaire à celui d'Alphonse, mais Russel n'avait pas sauté de classe non pas pour cause de flémingite aiguë, tel Edward, mais parce qu'il était du mois de décembre. Ses parents craignaient une trop grande différence d'âge et ne voulaient pas lui imposer de difficultés. Ils s'étaient donc opposés à ce passage à la classe supérieure en cours d'année.

Fletcher salua Alphonse d'un air enjoué, ces deux-là s'étaient toujours bien entendus, puis se tourna vers Edward, qu'il connaissait bien. Pour cause, les deux années précédentes, Fletcher avait partagé la chambre des deux frères, Russel étant le colocataire de Roy et Maes. De même pour Envy qui supportait Pride et Sloth. Il n'y avait que neuf garçons internes dans la classe, et la répartition des chambres leur convenait parfaitement.

Les discussions allaient bon train au fur et à mesure que la salle se remplissait. Quand la sonnerie retentit, apportant avec elle le dernier élève, à savoir Jean, qui finissait sa cigarette, la CPE fit son entrée, étant d'une ponctualité effrayante. Elle amena aussitôt un silence de mort dans les rangs, rien que par sa présence.

Il faut dire qu'elle avait une certaine prestance, cette CPE. Sa règle en fer d'un mètre de long à la main, elle rappela les points les plus importants du règlement, fusillant du regard quiconque relâchait son attention. Elle annonça que certains changements avaient été apportés cette année, trois pour être précis. Elle reporta son explication à plus tard et fit la liste de leur profs pendant que leur prof principal arrivait. Ils avaient les mêmes que l'année précédente. Elle laissa M. Marcoh, professeur principal, faire la distribution des emplois du temps et de leurs carnets de liaison avant de reprendre la parole pour expliquer ces fameux changements.

Changement numéro 1 : Pas de cours le samedi.

Cette annonce déclencha une vague de joie parmi les élèves. Vague de joie vite contrôlée par un coup de règle sur un bureau.

« A votre place je me réjouirais pas trop vite bande de morveux ! » cria-t-elle

Elle les regarda d'un air dédaigneux et reprit son discours. Changement numéro 2 : la répartition des chambres des internes a été refaite, ils devront se renseigner au bâtiment de l'internat.

Alphonse, Edward et Fletcher se regardèrent d'un œil inquiet. L'idée de devoir changer de chambre ne les enchantait pas, mais ils n'étaient pas fous au point de s'opposer à Mme Armstrong.

Changement numéro 3 : Instauration de l'uniforme.

Et là, ce fut le drame. Les protestations s'élevèrent, les revendications fusèrent, les voix se haussèrent. Et paf ! Silence.

« Ca vous fera du bien ! Vu comment vous êtes débraillés ! »

Ce disant, elle alla ouvrir la porte devant laquelle l'un des surveillants attendait avec un chariot. Mme Armstrong ordonna aux externes et demi-pensionnaires de prendre deux uniformes sous plastique à leur taille et de rentrer chez eux, l'après-midi étant banalisée.

Les internes recevaient plus d'exemplaires de l'uniforme, l'internat n'étant équipé que d'une seule machine à laver.

Les internes se dirigèrent vers la salle polyvalente d'un pas lourd. Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages, contenant des vêtements maintenant pour la plupart inutiles, et allèrent en vitesse à l'internat.

Sur le panneau, les nouvelles répartitions des chambres étaient affichées. Au grand dam des neuf internes de TS2.

_« __Chambre n° 22 :_

_- Elric Edouard_

_- Mustang Roy_

_- Hughes Maes_

_Chambre n° 23 :_

_- Elric Alphonse_

_- Tringham Fletcher _

_- *** Pride_

_Chambre n° 24 :_

_- Tringham Russel_

_- *** Envy_

_- *** Sloth »_

Alphonse et Edward échangèrent un regard scandalisé, eux qui partageaient la même chambre depuis qu'ils avaient commencé l'internat… Ca faisait un sacré changement. De plus, Edward ne pouvait pas voir Roy en peinture, et réciproquement. Ca promettait d'être explosif.

Russel, de son côté, se retrouvait coincé avec le palmier et le caillou, qui n'étaient pas de la meilleure compagnie.

Chacun traîna sa valise avec; semblait-il, encore plus de difficultés qu'auparavant.

Edward emboîta le pas à Roy et Maes, grommelant qu'il avait aucune envie d'aller pioncer dans la même pièce que cet « abruti de mouchard » et que ces idiots de l'administration ne savaient même pas écrire son nom, un comble tout de même !

Il les suivit dans une petite chambre blanche et jaune simplement meublée de trois lits, trois tables de chevets et trois placards. Une chaise traînait dans un coin. Le blondinet considéra la pièce un instant, elle ne ressemblait pas à la chambrette bleue dans laquelle il dormait, installé sur le lit du haut d'une paire de lits superposés, Alphonse préférant de loin admirer les lattes de son lit, pratique pour donner un coup à son frère quand il lui arrivait de ronfler.

Edward s'assit sur le lit libre, qui lui était donc destiné, Roy et Maes ayant déjà repris leurs marques. Il soupira, il la sentait vraiment mal, cette année.

Roy ne dit pas un mot et partit échanger une de ses chemises d'uniforme qui n'était pas à la bonne taille. Maes, de son côté, était occupé à sortir quelques affaires de son sac de voyage, à savoir un réveil matin un peu vieillot, un cadre doré avec une photo de sa nièce et quelques paquets de gâteaux qu'il rangea soigneusement dans son tiroir, n'étant pas très friand de révisions sans grignotage préalable. Tout affairé qu'il était, il prit le temps d'observer son nouveau camarade de chambre du coin de l'œil. Ses petites affaires en ordre, il ferma son sac et prit place à côté d'Edward sur le matelas fin, une main sur l'épaule du blond.

« Allons Ed, pas la peine de faire cette tête ! Tu le reverras ton frangin ! annonça Maes d'un air enjoué

_ Je sais. C'est l'autre fayot que j'aimerais bien ne pas revoir…

_ Raaah, mais tu sais, Roy, quand on le connaît, il est vachement sympa !

_ Je veux bien te croire, c'est ton ami après tout. Enfin, moi je trouve que c'est un lèche-cul.

_ Je suis pas de cet avis. En vrai, les profs, il les aime pas autant que ça…

_ Donc, c'est un hypocrite lèche-cul et mouchard. conclut Edward

_ Ohh ! Mais si tu te le mets dans la poche il te moucharde pas ! Il fait ça que pour emmerder ceux qu'il aime pas…

_ Je dois en conclure qu'il me déteste, alors. l'interrompit Edward

_ Tu le lui rends bien aussi, non ? »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Roy, assis contre le battant, serrait sa nouvelle chemise contre sa poitrine en écoutant la conversation à peine audible. Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

_Un mouchard ? Un hypocrite lèche-cul ? Alors c'est comme ça qu'il me voit ?_

Quelque part au fond de lui, il se doutait qu'il n'était pas apprécié de la majorité des élèves. Mais ces mots, dans la bouche du blond, avaient fait vriller la corde sensible et lui faisaient mal, sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi.

Il renifla puis se leva d'un bond, la tête haute, et il se promit de prouver par A+B à Edward qu'il avait tort, sur toute la ligne. Et Roy Mustang tenait toujours ses promesses !

_Je vais donc devoir apprendre à apprécier, tout du moins à supporter, cette arrogante crevette blonde._


	4. II1 Fer Sure

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! **

**Voici la suite des aventures de nos petits (/sbam) personnages préférés ! J'ai l'inspiration en moi, bien que je devrais relire mes procédés de Boris Vian...**

**Bon, je tiens à prévenir, en fait ce chapitre est divisé en trois parties. J'ai décidé d'expérimenter le point de vue interne. Ainsi vous retrouverez les points de vue des neuf internes de la TS2 dans cette fic. Mais dans ce chapitre, on se contentera de trois, les autres viendront plus tard. **

**Qui a été l'heureux élu ? Le premier à vous confier ses élucubrations de pensées ? *roulements de tambours* J'ai nommé Alphonse ! (Quoi ? Comment ça y'a du favoritisme ?). Par contre, qu'est-ce que c'est chiant d'écrire au présent...**

**Allez, sur ce, je vous laisse et bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Chapitre II : 1- Fer Sure_

Je m'appelle Alphonse Elric, quinze ans depuis avril et premier de ma classe depuis… Depuis que je suis scolarisé en fait. Je suis en effet assez intelligent, sans me vanter. J'ai même sauté une classe, le CE1. Et je n'ai pas eu de problèmes depuis, au contraire, j'aurais pu encore en sauter une, mais il faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.

Je suis plutôt grand pour mon âge, peut-être pas autant que certains garçons de Terminale, mais plus que la plupart d'entre eux. J'ai de courts cheveux châtains, que j'aimerais bien laisser pousser, histoire de voir comment ça pourrait m'aller. Je possède également de grands yeux bronze, un regard rieur et un sourire chaleureux scotché vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à mon visage rond. Je n'ai en somme aucun complexe sur mon apparence, je me trouve quelconque, mais pas particulièrement repoussant non plus.

En dehors des études, j'ai une grande passion : les chats. J'adore les chats. Ils sont adorables ! Non ? Si je pouvais, je ferais vétérinaire pour pouvoir soigner ces petits êtres si choux. Mais je ne peux pas. Un vétérinaire se doit de soigner TOUS les animaux, et je déteste les chiens. Et j'aime pas non plus le sang. Je ne pourrais jamais faire médecin juste pour ça, j'ai horreur du sang. Une goutte pourrait me faire vomir, c'est pour dire !

Bon, assez parlé de moi, je ne suis pas narcissique, donc trois paragraphes c'est bien suffisant.

Je rentre en Terminale cette année, de nouveau en compagnie de mon cher frère. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de le mentionner. J'ai un grand frère, mon aîné d'un an. Edward. Il est très gentil avec moi, parfois un peu trop protecteur à mon goût. Mais je ne peux lui en vouloir, dès qu'un insecte m'approche je me jette sur lui pour qu'il me protège (parce que oui, j'ai une peur bleue des insectes). Il est susceptible, impulsif et ronfleur. Mais je l'adore comme il est, même si j'ai parfois l'impression de jouer les mamans avec cet idiot.

Nous partageons toujours tout avec Ed. Il sait tout sur moi, et inversement. Quand nous étions petits, nous dormions souvent (ou presque tout le temps) dans la même chambre. Cette habitude est devenue un évènement rare quand Edward a fait sa crise d'adolescence, il s'est mit à trouver bizarre le fait de partager la même chambre. J'avais deviné qu'en fait il se posait des questions sur sa sexualité quand je suis passé par ce stade, de façon inaperçue, puisque ma mère était trop occupée à gérer les bêtises d'Ed pour s'occuper de mes états d'âme. Je ne lui en veux pas, loin de là, j'ai toujours préféré me débrouiller tout seul, ou avec Ed, à la limite.

La gêne régnait dans la chambre que nous étions parfois obligés de partager, lors des réunions de familles ou autres, lui de son côté, ruminant ses pensées les plus folles et moi luttant pour ne pas dormir avant lui, sachant pertinemment que je pouvais dire des choses franchement embarrassantes pendant mon sommeil. Oui, je parle la nuit, tout le temps, d'où mon angoisse quand notre mère décida de nous inscrire à l'internat.

Ed sait parfaitement que je parlais dans mon sommeil, aussi il ne fut pas surpris quand j'avais rejoué _Roméo et Juliette _la première nuit. Par contre Fletcher avait été plus que surpris, et hilare aussi. Même si cela ne les dérangeait pas, je m'efforçais à rester éveillé jusqu'à entendre les ronflements d'Ed et les petits grincements de dents de Fletcher.

Aussi, cette année, quand je vis qu'ils avaient changé mon cher frère de chambre, je fus pris d'une certaine appréhension. J'avais marché le premier en direction de notre petite chambrée, Fletcher sur mes talons, et Pride nous suivant d'un air absent. J'avais jeté un œil à Fletcher et constatait qu'il me regardait d'un œil inquiet. Il devait savoir ce qui me préoccupait. J'avais ouvert la porte en bois et laissait passer Fletcher et mon nouveau camarade de chambre.

La première nuit avait été difficile, je n'avais pu dormir. Pride ne faisait aucun bruit particulier, je ne pouvais donc savoir s'il dormait ou s'il fixait le plafond. Je ne pouvais même pas jeter un coup d'œil pour vérifier, Pride dormant sur le lit du haut, à la place d'Edward. Vers une heure du matin, alors que je sentais le poids du sommeil sur mes paupières lourdes, un bruit sourd se dit entendre et je vis une petite forme au pied de mon lit. J'allumais ma lampe frontale, idéale pour la lecture de nuit, et constatait qu'il s'agissait de Pride, qui était tout simplement tombé du lit. Il se tenait les côtes et plissait les yeux à cause de la lumière soudaine.

« Pride ? Ca va ? » avais-je demandé, inquiet

Il m'avait répondu d'un hochement de tête affirmatif. J'en profitais pour le détailler et remarquait ses grands cernes violacées creusées sous ses yeux d'améthystes qui étaient levés vers moi. Il me fixait intensément, d'un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Voilà pourquoi j'ai jamais dormi dans le lit du haut. déclara-t-il

_ Hein ?

_ Je tombe tout le temps. Je gigote beaucoup, la nuit.

_ C'est pour ça que tu es tombé ?

_ Oui. Comment t'as deviné ?

_ Pas la peine de faire dans le sarcasme avec moi.

_ Excuse, juste que je suis fatigué, et que je sens que je vais pas réussir à dormir si je tombe tout le temps.

_ Et si tu dors pas j'suis mal.

_ Hein ? De quoi ?

_ Non rien. Tu veux dormir en bas ? Ca me dérange pas d'échanger, à la longue tu risques de te faire mal.

_ Euh… Je, je veux bien. »

Je me levais alors et grimpais dans le lit du haut à l'aide de l'échelle de bois et me glissais dans les draps chauds. J'entendis Pride se coucher à ma suite et j'éteignit ma lampe. Je remontais les couvertures jusqu'à mon nez et me blottit dans l'épais oreiller empreint d'une odeur boisée et agréable.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait déjà une semaine que Pride a envahit le lit du bas. Il n'est pas bien encombrant, mis à part ses quelques chutes nocturnes. J'ai découvert quel bruit il faisait la nuit. Au début je n'avais pas compris d'où venait cet étrange petit bruit de succion régulier. En baissant la tête, j'avais remarqué que Pride, roulé en boule dans ses couvertures, suçait son pouce avec application, un air de tranquillité sur le visage. (*)

Bien sûr, je ne lui en avais pas glissé mot. Je ne savais pas s'il s'en rendait compte, et je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec lui dès la première semaine. Passons.

Ce matin, le bus a eut du retard, je suis alors obligé de courir, mon frère sur les talons, pour atteindre la porte de la salle 15 avant que la porte se referme. Je suis toujours d'une ponctualité parfaite, d'habitude, mais là, les employés de la SNCF ont décidé de me saouler puisque leur énième grève a rendu les routes noires de voitures.

Ed ne se formalise pas d'un bonjour pour notre professeur de mathématiques et va s'installer au fond de la classe, à une table libre derrière Alfons. Je me dirige vers Winry avant de me rendre compte que Russel occupe déjà la place qui m'est habituellement réservée. Winry s'excuse d'un haussement d'épaule alors que le blond se contente de m'adresser un sourire entendu, me signifiant de ne pas m'en mêler. J'ignorais que Russel avait des vues sur Winry, à vrai dire ce genre de ragot ne m'intéresse pas.

J'observe quelque secondes le reste de la salle et constate que la seule place libre est celle à côté d'Alfons. Je pose donc mes fesses sur la chaise et sors mes affaires fébrilement. Le professeur nous énonce quelques remarques sur le chapitre qu'on vient de commencer, j'en profite pour jeter un œil à Alfons. Je constate alors qu'il me regardait d'un œil inquiet. Je lui adresse alors un sourire chaleureux. Alfons semble alors trouver sa trousse très intéressante.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à Alfons. A vrai dire, il ne se fait pas beaucoup remarquer. J'entendais souvent parler de lui par Ed. Il le décrivait comme extrêmement timide… Oui, bon d'accord, venant d'Ed c'est étrange ce niveau de langue, alors il disait plutôt, je cite : « En fait c'est un gars bien, gentil comme tout, mais putain il a trois balais et un plumeau dans les fesses quoi ! ». Les trois balais, passe encore, mais pourquoi le plumeau ? « Pour les guilis. » (oui, Ed a un humour du tonnerre). (*)

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de suivre le cours avec application, comme a mon habitude. Mais durant toute l'heure, j'ai sentit le regard d'Alfons braqué sur moi. A la sonnerie, je me range tranquillement mes affaires et me lève, prêt à affronter la première de mes longues heures de permanence. Alfons me suit, lui aussi cantonné à la perm'. Je profite de la tranquillité de la salle de passage pour engager une discussion avec le blond.

« Facile cet exercice de maths, hein ?

_ Euh… Si… si tu le dis.

_ Dis Alfons, je me pose une question…

_ … ?

_ T'es dans la même classe que moi depuis la seconde, on fait tous les deux options Russe, et pourtant on n'a jamais eu une vraie discussion. Tu m'évites, ou c'est moi qui suis bête ?

_ Euh… Je… A vrai dire… Je n'ai jamais vraiment discuté avec quelqu'un ici… Mis à part Ed… Edward. Il me raconte des… Blagues. Des fois.

_ Bien son genre à celui-là ! Mais comment ça se fait, tu n'as pas d'amis ?

_ N… Non.

_ Ben alors, je vais tâcher de devenir ton premier ami ! Tu veux bien ?

_ Mon… Ami ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que y'a pas de raison, tout le monde doit avoir un ami. Regarde, Ed a Russel, même s'ils ont plus l'air de se chercher des poux qu'autre chose, Roy a Maes, Winry a Riza, Maria a Scieszka… Et j'en passe !

_ Et toi ? Tu… Tu dois déjà avoir un ami… Tu n'as pas besoin de moi…

_ Ben, j'ai Fletcher, mais je peux te faire de la place, on a jamais trop d'amis. Et tu pourrais rester un peu avec nous, au lieu d'être tout seul dans ton coin, hein ?

_ Euh… Bo… Bon, c'est d'accord. »

Content de moi, je l'attrape par la manche et l'attire dehors, où le soleil de septembre permet encore de lézarder sur les gradins de la cour. Ed, Russel et Fletcher riaient dans un coin. Roy, Maes, Kain, Vato et Heymans ronflaient dans l'autre. Au milieu, Winry, Riza, Maria et Scieszka échangeait des ragots de filles.

D'un pas assuré, je me dirige vers mon frère et les deux autres blonds, Alfons sur mes talons. Je m'installe à mon tour sur les gradins de pierre et invite Alfons à faire de même. Il s'assied tout en bas, osant à peine lever le nez. Je décide alors d'expliquer le problème à Fletcher et Russel, Ed sachant pertinemment qu'Alfons était extrêmement timide. Les frères Tringham échangent un regard entendu et commencent à mettre Alfons en confiance, commençant naturellement à l'asticoter avec son prénom, déclarant qu'ils seraient dorénavant condamnés à m'appeler Al à longueur de temps pour ne pas confondre. Miracle, la réplique le fit sourire !

A la fin de la journée, je soupire, sortant de deux heures de Russe plutôt longues. Après avoir salué Alfons, je me dirige vers ma chambre et entre sans plus de cérémonie. J'écarquille aussitôt les yeux devant la scène qui s'y déroule.

Pride, campé sur le lit du haut, un gros pot de fleur entre les mains, menaçait Fletcher de fracasser son précieux cactus par terre s'il n'allait pas lui chercher du café « incessamment sous peu ». Alors que je m'apprête à demander le pourquoi de cette comédie, mon pied plonge dans une flaque brune à l'odeur amère. Je comprends tout de suite mieux, mais je demande quand même, pour être sûr.

« Euh… Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

_ Ah ! Alphonse ! Je t'en supplie, dis-lui de laisser mon cactus en paix !

_ Hein ?

_ NON ! Je lâcherai ce cactus quand tu m'auras rendu ma thermos de café que tu as fait tomber ! Espèce d'idiot !

_ J'ai pas fait exprès ! Et la cafétéria est fermée à cette heure-ci ! Tu peux pas attendre le dîner ?

_ NON ! JE VEUX MON CAFE ! Tout de suite !

_ Pride… Voyons calme-toi…

_ On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui a vu ton café se répandre au sol !

_ C'est pas un drame… Il y a un distributeur de café au gymnase, tu sais ?

_ HEIN ? Depuis quand ?

_ Ben ils ont du l'installer cet été. »

Sans un mot de plus, Pride descend du lit, fourre le pot dans les mains de Fletcher et court hors de la chambre, non sans avoir attrapé son porte-monnaie au préalable. Je me retourne, un peu sonné par ce débordement d'énergie, et observe un instant Fletcher, occupé à câliner son cactus. Je ne comprendrai jamais son amour pour cette chose rabougrie et verte. J'ouvre le placard où sont rangés les balais et autres ustensiles utiles au ménage des chambres et m'empare d'un torchon avant de frotter vigoureusement le sol tâché. J'ai horreur de la saleté.

_Mais j'adore l'odeur du café._

* * *

_(*) : Réalités._


	5. II2 Con Par Raison

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Mon retard est impardonable, je ne le sais que trop. Pour ma défense, j'étais occupée à du cosplay toute la semaine dernière, et coudre en écrivant, c'est loin d'être évident ! Y'en a parmis vous qui étaient à la Japex samedi ? :D**

**Bon, cette fois c'est notre adore, adulé, parfaitement parfait Maes Hughes qui nous présente ses élucubrations ! En espérant ne pas l'avoir fat trop OOC. Le prochain chapitre va être dur... Et je vous conseille du café pour le lire sans roupiller (Comment ça je révèle la suite ? Mais c'est pas vrai ça d'abord !).**

**Pour ce qui est des couples, sachez que rien n'est prévu, que tout peut encore se jouer... Héhé !**

**Sinon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_II - 2 : Con Par Raison_

Je m'appelle Hughes, Maes Hughes. A votre service les soirs et les week-ends !

Hein ? Non je ne parlais pas de CE genre de service, petits malappris ! Et après on dit que c'est moi le pervers. Ah j'vous jure !

Moi je fais dans l'informatique. J'ai toujours mon ordinateur portable avec moi, et quand je m'ennuie, je code et je joue à World Of Warcraft. Ou alors j'aide mes camarades bien moins doués que moi avec la technologie. Sans me vanter, je suis un as ! J'ai d'ailleurs une belle collection : toutes les Playstation, la Nintendo 64, la Game Cube, la Gameboy (color, et advance), la PSP, la DS, la Xbox, un ordinateur portable assez puissant et un net book. Non, je n'ai pas de Wii, parce qu'il faut bouger un minimum, et moi quand je joue, c'est le cul vissé sur la chaise, pas autrement.

Dans mon sac pour ma semaine d'internat : mon net book et une console portable. Faut pas charrier je vais pas tout embarquer non plus. Faut bien que je laisse de l'espace vital à mes camarades de chambrée !

D'ailleurs, je ne vous ait pas parlé d'eux. Tout d'abord, il y a Roy, mon meilleur ami. On habite l'un en face de l'autre, pratique. Même si je me demande toujours pourquoi ma mère se sent obligée de téléphoner chez Roy pour savoir s'il est bien arrivé quand il revient de chez nous. Il n'a qu'à traverser la route, après tout. Mais passons. (*)

C'est un super ami, même s'il est vraiment quiche en informatique. Mais alors quand je dis quiche, c'est le top du top de la quiche lorraine ! (*) La dernière fois il m'avait quand même appelé à l'aide parce qu'il arrivait pas à se connecter au net. Normal ? Non. Il essayait de se connecter à SA borne wifi, de chez LUI, alors qu'on était à l'internat. Si vous trouvez pas l'erreur, c'est que vous êtes aussi tartignolle que lui, et ça fait peur.

Enfin bref. Avant cette année, nous partagions notre chambre avec Russel. Un grand blond un peu hautain et sûr de lui. J'avais cru ne pas m'entendre avec lui, mais je m'étais fait de fausses impressions. Il a toujours de bonnes idées pour faire passer les longues soirées d'ennui. Et ses blagues sont marrantes, pas autant que les miennes, mais tout de même.

Mais maintenant, je vais devoir supporter un autre blondinet. Ils ont changés les répartitions des chambres, à l'administration. Edward le terrible vient conquérir nos terres !

Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Ed est de bonne compagnie, quoique susceptible. Mais Roy, c'est une autre histoire. Il dit le détester, ne pas pouvoir l'encadrer, même avec un cadre en bois de chez Ikea (et pourtant on sait tous que c'est facile de mettre une photo là-dedans !). Il faut dire qu'ils s'envoient sans cesse des piques. Roy traite Ed de bon à rien et de nain, l'autre le traite de fayot-lèche-cul-impuissant. Oh, et hypocrite, aussi. Ed sait bien que Roy le déteste, d'ailleurs.

Mais moi, moi j'en sais plus. Quoi ? Vous voudriez que je vous dise ce que je sais ? Que moi je révèle l'improbable ? Non. En fait, je ne suis sûr de rien. Mais mon intelligence sans égale m'a permit de conclure que ces deux zigotos sont pas nets. Comme mon reflet dans le miroir en ce moment.

Enfin bref. Aujourd'hui, mardi. Je me prépare tranquillement dans la salle de bains commune. Mais la glace est tellement pleine de buée qu'il m'est impossible de savoir si je suis bien coiffé ou pas. Oh et puis tant pis, je suis toujours parfait même mal peigné !

Quoi ? Vous me trouvez vantard ? Mais c'est la pure vérité ! Je suis grand, musclé, avec des cheveux noirs toujours impeccables, des yeux verts qui font craquer les filles cachés par des lunettes super classes. Bref, je suis un pur beau gosse.

Eh mais attendez ! Ne vous en allez pas ! Je ne mens pas ! La preuve, la preuve ! Je sors avec la plus jolie fille du lycée, que dis-je, du monde entier ! Elle est adorable, parfaite, et puis c'est elle qui m'a énoncé les qualités dont je vous ait parlé ! Oui, Gracia est vraiment la fille idéale. Vraiment !

Roy me tape toujours sur le crâne quand je commence à faire son éloge, mais comment pourrais-je dire autre chose que des compliments quand je parle de Gracia ?

Oui d'accord j'arrête de vous embêter avec ça, j'en ferais profiter Ed à la place. Jsuis sûr que lui va pas m'envoyer bouler, au moins.

Reprenons.

Ma besogne capillaire terminée, je me dirige vers ma chambre silencieuse. Enfin, pas si silencieuse que ça. Edward est étalé dans son lit, le ventre à l'air (d'après Alphonse, c'est tout à fait normal), et ronfle comme un bienheureux. Musique très agréable pour nos oreilles, mais parfaitement casse-pieds, de l'avis de Roy.

La première nuit, Ed avait bien sûr ronflé. Ca avait été pour moi l'un des spectacles nocturnes les plus distrayants de ma vie. Roy n'est pas habitué aux ronflements, vu qu'il est fils unique, il ne partage pas sa chambre avec un ronfleur. Et à l'internat, ni moi, ni Russel, ne font ce genre de bruit de locomotive la nuit.

Ed s'était installé sur le lit à côté de la fenêtre, celui de Russel, à la base. Il était une heure du matin. Aucun évènement notable si ce n'est le gros bruit de chute provenant de la chambre à côté. Alors que j'étais en train de sombrer dans les méandres du sommeil, un ignoble bruit, que je ne pensais plus entendre depuis l'invention du TGV, me tira de ma torpeur.

Je me redressais, et constatais que Roy aussi avait entendu. Et le bruit continuait, toujours plus fort et insupportable. Roy, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, était sortit de ses draps et se dirigea vers Ed, il devait avoir deviné que le bruit venait de lui.

Il l'avait observé un instant, puis l'avait secoué sans ménagement. Rien à faire Ed dormait profondément. Et là Roy avait fait quelque chose que je ne le pensais pas capable de faire, même énervé. Il avait tiré Ed par le col du débardeur qui lui servait de pyjama et l'avait traîné jusqu'à la salle de bains commune et balancé dans une douche. Ce qui m'avait le plus étonné, c'était le fait qu'Ed ne se soit même pas réveillé pendant ce laps de temps. Et là, sur cette scène déjà étrange d'un Edward en caleçon et en débardeur en train de ronfler dans la douche, Roy avait tourné le robinet d'eau froide.

Effet immédiat : Ed s'était réveillé en hurlant et était sorti en courant de la douche, se jeter dans les bras du premier con venu, j'ai nommé Roy.

Ce fut la plus belle scène de réveil à laquelle j'ai assisté. L'air paumé d'Edward et la grimace de Roy qui tentait tant bien que mal d'écarter le blond trempé de son t-shirt auraient mérité une photo. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris mon appareil avec moi. Note personnelle : toujours avoir de quoi prendre des clichés avec soi, surtout en présence de ces deux là.

D'un coup, Ed s'était redressé et vivement écarté de Roy. Son regard passait de Roy à la douche, de la douche à moi, de moi à Roy. Et la boucle était bouclée. A vrai dire, il semblait interloqué, et j'aurais vraiment dû me boucher les oreilles quand il avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

« NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ! »

Le cri de colère poussé par Ed aurait pu me rendre sourd, honnêtement ! Mettez-vous un peu à ma place… Ah vous voyez, vous vous bouchez les oreilles ! C'est ignoble n'est-ce pas ? En plus il a une voix perçante… Oups, je m'égare !

« Chhhhht ! Tu veux que les surveillants nous prennent sur le fait ? Une heure de colle avant même d'avoir commencé les cours, ça te plairait ?

_ Une de plus, une de moins, j'suis pas à ça près. Y'a que toi que ça dérangerait. Et puis je hurle si je veux. T'avais qu'à pas me réveiller !

_ T'avais pas qu'à ronfler !

_ Moi ? Ronfler ?

_ Oui ! Parfaitement ! Une crevette ronflante !

_ Qui tu traites de crevette naine ?

_ TOI !

_ Qui c'est qui hurle maintenant ?

_ Grr ! Tu vas voir si tu continues à faire la locomotive je t'attache à des rails !

_ Ben tant mieux j'aurais pu à voir ta tronche de thon en boîte Petit Navire !

_ Tu peux parler crevette de chez Coraya !

_ Arrêtes de me traiter de micro-punaise !

_ J'ai pas dit ça, mais maintenant que tu le dis, microbe. »

Pendant cet échange pour le moins étrange, je m'étais discrètement, mais sûrement, éloigné de ces deux idiots. Fatigué, j'en avais profité pour aller me coucher dans le silence, les laissant se crêper le chignon jusqu'à je-ne-sais-pas-quelle heure.

Et ce fut ainsi toute la première semaine, et ça continuera, soyez-en certain !

Je ne sais pas comment les réconcilier ces deux là, c'est désespérant à vrai dire. Enfin bon, c'est mon calvaire. Le jour où ils s'entre-tueront, je prendrais des photos, voire des vidéos.

Sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Ed, j'attrape mon sac et celui de Roy avant de sortir en silence. Au moins, je ne n'entendrai pas d'insultes avant dix heures et demie.

Roy m'attend au bout du couloir, un petit livre à la main. Ne reconnaissait pas celui qu'il était vraisemblablement en train de lire, je le questionne.

« C'est quoi comme bouquin ?

_ Un manga, c'est Lin qui me l'a prêté. C'est sympa, tu veux jeter un œil ? »

Curieux, j'attrape le dit manga et tourne rapidement les pages. Moi qui n'aime pas lire, ça pourrait m'intéresser, mais non.

« Garde-le, y'a trop de mots.

_ Hein ? Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?

_ Là tout de suite non, mais très souvent autrement. »

Sur cette vanne tout à fait brillante, je me mets en chemin pour la salle de cours, le nez en l'air et une expression satisfaite sur le visage. Roy lui, me suit en soupirant.

En sortant de l'internat, une apparition divine s'impose à moi. Ma Gracia!

Je ne perds pas de temps et court la prendre dans mes bras pour échanger un baiser passionné. Roy arrive quelques secondes après, nous dévisageant avec un air de profonde lassitude sur le visage.

« Tu pourrais pas courir moins vite ? Elle va pas s'envoler Gracia !

_ Oh, tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais pas les joies d'un véritable amour pur et vrai comme le notre !

_ Et bah tant mieux, veux pas devenir complètement stupide moi. »

Décidément, j'adore mon meilleur ami, mais franchement, il devrait se trouver quelqu'un, j'suis sûr qu'il serait bien plus heureux et joyeux.

_Et je sais parfaitement qui pourrait remplir ce rôle._

* * *

_(*) Répliques ou gestes inspirés de faits réels._


	6. II 3 You Talk

Bonjour bonjour !

Enfin, je suis de retour ! Et je m'excuse platement pour le retard ! *évite les tomates pourries*

J'ai eu des soucis d'ordinateur, avant d'avoir un soucis de temps. Et par précaution, j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 3 ! *quel esprit ! /sbaff*

Bref, je promets d'être moins lente à l'avenir ! En espérant que les tribulations de nos petits personnages vous plaisent toujours !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je suis las. J'en ai ras-le-bol de tout ça. Ils me fatiguent !

Raaah, si j'attrape le con qui a eu l'idée lumineuse de changer la répartition des chambres… !

Au moins, avec le palmier et la feignasse, j'étais tranquille. Je pouvais rester dans mon coin et ils ne venaient me déranger que quand ils avaient besoin d'aide en Maths ou en Physique. Enfin, « ils », c'est plutôt Envy, le jour où je vois Sloth faire ses devoirs, je ferais des claquettes en tenue de french cancan.

Mais je pensais qu'en étant placé avec Alphonse et Fletcher, personne ne me dérangerait plus, vu que ces deux-là n'ont pas vraiment besoin d'aide pour leurs devoirs.

C'était sans compter que ceux-là sont de sacrés pots de colle !

Rien que le jour de la rentrée, où j'ai dû m'installer avec eux, ils n'ont pas arrêté de me saouler. Une fois que mes affaires avaient été déballées, Alphonse s'était empressé de me parler.

« Pride ?

_ Mhm… Oui ?

_ Dis, ça te dérange pas au moins d'avoir changé de chambre, hein ?

_ Oh… Non non, du moment que vous ne me réveillez pas à cinq heures du matin…

_ Ca risque pas ! Tu te lèves à l'heure que tu veux. Regardes, Ed a bien réussi à cohabiter avec nous, alors qu'il est capable de se lever à midi tous les jours !

_ Pas faux.

_ Alors… Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas hein ! »

Et toujours avec son air joyeux et un brin innocent. Je me demande si c'est un genre qu'il se donne ou s'il est vraiment si naïf que ça. J'espère pas pour lui, sinon il va avoir de jolies désillusions après le lycée… Mais je ne me fais pas de mouron pour lui, hein ! Loin de là ! Je m'en fout de ce qui peut arriver à cet imbécile. Et puis il a son abruti de frangin pour l'aider.

Oh, mais j'ai oublié quelque chose, non ?

Oui… Moi c'est Pride. Pride tout court, point barre, point à la ligne. Et oui, malgré ma taille et le fait qu'on pourrait me confondre avec un gosse de huit ans, je suis en Terminale. Je suis même l'un des meilleurs élèves de ma classe. Un crac en Physique et en Maths. Mais je supporte pas la SVT, à part pour les dissections, ça c'est rigolo. Surtout la tête de Fletcher quand Envy lui a balancé des intestins de souris au visage l'année dernière… J'ai bien ri. Le pauvre, il a hurlé et est parti en courant, jurant que plus jamais il ne toucherait à une souris. La semaine suivante, Envy avait eu la bonne idée d'en mettre une dans son pantalon en cours d'Anglais. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il restait enfermé dans sa chambre en loupant le cours de Français.

Je ne suis pas particulièrement doué pour emmerder le monde, tant qu'il ne m'emmerde pas. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier de temps à autres quelques bonnes blagues d'Envy qui sortent parfois de la bêtise totale. Je ne supporte pas quand il se dispute avec Edward. Nan mais sans rire, au début je trouvais ça marrant, à la longue ça m'a saoulé. Maintenant, dès qu'ils commencent à se disputer, je sors un livre de mon sac et attend qu'ils aient fini en compagnie d'Alphonse, et on se charge de les récupérer avant que ça dégénère.

Il me parle rarement pendant ces moments d'attente, il se contente d'observer la querelle de ces deux idiots avec un air consterné, parfois amusé, sur le visage. Non pas que ce silence me dérange, mais mon budget livres est un peu serré et j'en ai marre de relire toujours la même chose. Il faut dire, ils se disputent beaucoup, Envy et Edward, donc on a beaucoup de temps à ne rien faire.

Je me dis toujours que je devrais commencer à parler, à engager une conversation, mais dès que je prends mon courage à deux mains pour ouvrir la bouche, il se lève pour calmer la crevette blonde.

A croire qu'il le fait exprès.

Maintenant que j'ai emménagé dans la même chambre que lui et Fletcher, je n'ose toujours pas leur parler vraiment. Je préfère leur répondre sèchement et qu'ils me laissent tranquille, je suis bien plus à l'aise en solo. Sloth m'a dit une fois que j'étais vraiment trop méchant d'envoyer tout le monde bouler. Bien, mais moi je préfère être le méchant que le gentil qui se fait couillonner.

Je reviens de la bibliothèque, les bras chargés de manuels de géologie. Je suis nul en SVT, mais je suis obligé de maintenir ma moyenne pour être dans les meilleurs. Et puis, c'est coefficient six, si j'ai pas la moyenne, j'aurais pas la mention très bien au bac. Et je la veux.

Je m'installe sur l'un des trois bureaux de notre chambrée. Je préfère travailler ici, c'est moins bruyant qu'à la bibliothèque où des crétins s'amusent à lire des mangas en les commentant à haute voix. Et c'est agaçant quand on essaye de comprendre un métamorphisme à la con.

Après ne heure de réflexion sur des questions type bac, j'en suis presque à m'arracher les cheveux, et je râle avec application, jurant que je vais assassiner l'abruti qui a voulu qu'on étudie les cailloux. Décidément, je ne supporte pas cette matière.

« Pride ? »

Je sursaute et me retourne vivement. Alphonse se tient sur le pas de la porte, visiblement inquiet. Il jette un œil sur le cactus de Fletcher, puis sur ma thermos de café, fièrement posée sur le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

_ T'as encore un problème de café ? »

C'était donc ça, il croyait que j'allais encore m'énerver contre Fletcher pour l'assassinat de ma dose de café.

« Au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, Fletcher n'est pas là pour reverser ma thermos.

_ Oui, mais on ne sait jamais…

_ D'ailleurs, il est pas avec toi ?

_ Non, il est avec Alfons.

_ Ah oui. »

Un silence gêné s'installe dans la pièce. Alphonse finit par refermer la porte et s'assied sur un lit, un paquet dans les mains.

Il me regarde, d'un air hésitant, et je préfère retourner à mon exercice. A peine ais-je posé les yeux sur mon livre que j'entends un bruit de papier froissé. Il a finalement osé déballer son paquet.

Je regarde du coin de l'œil pour savoir ce que c'est, entre être curieux et étudier des cailloux, je choisis la première option. Une odeur de pommes se diffuse alors dans la pièce.

Je me tourne vers Alphonse. Il tient une demi tarte aux pommes dans ses mains, et me fait un petit sourire gêné.

« Excuse-moi, j'peux pas résister aux tartes aux pommes. T'en veux une part ?

_ Euh… Non merci ça ira, je n'ai pas faim. »

Soudain, mon estomac croit bon de démentir mes paroles en émettant un bruyant gargouillis. Je rougit et accepte finalement un morceau de tarte.

« Oh, elle est délicieuse ! » dis-je malgré moi

Ma remarque fait franchement sourire Alphonse, qui a l'air d'apprécier également la pâtisserie.

« C'est Winry qui l'a faite. Gracia lui a donné la recette. Elle est douée, hein ? »

Le léger sourire qui s'était dessiné sur mes lèvres s'efface brutalement. Winry ?

Etrangement, la mention du nom de la blonde avec qui Alphonse et Edward passent beaucoup de temps m'agace un peu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser cette question :

« Dis, tu… Tu l'aimes bien Winry ?

_ Hein ? Euh… Oui, c'est notre amie d'enfance à Ed et à moi.

_ Juste une amie, vraiment ?

_ Oh, bien sûr. Et de toute façon, Russel a des vues sur elle.

_ Ca ne t'empêche pas d'en avoir aussi.

_ Ca me gênerait trop. Et j'ai pas envie de me prendre une clé à molette en pleine figure parce que je lui aurais fait des avances !

_ C'est vrai que c'est bien le genre.

_ Et toi Pride ?

_ Quoi moi ?

_ T'as pas de petite amie ? »

La question d'Alphonse fait monter le rouge à mes joues. Une petite amie ? Je n'y ais jamais vraiment pensé. Et quelle fille pourrait me plaire ?

« Non, je n'en ai pas.

_ Comment ça se fait ça ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ben t'es gentil, t'es plutôt intelligent, bon t'es accro au café mais c'est un détail… Et puis, honnêtement, t'es pas moche… »

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi rouge de ma vie.

« Les filles doivent pas penser comme toi.

_ Peut-être…

_ Mais toi aussi tu pourrais en avoir une au lieu de te laisser marcher sur les pieds par Russel.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'une petite amie. Et les filles ne veulent pas d'un gars comme moi.

_ Pourtant t'as tout pour plaire.

_ A qui ? A part Schieszka qui me supplie de faire des photos avec Alfons parce qu'on est « trop choux ensemble », je vois pas.

_ Ben… Moi je connais quelqu'un… »

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de raconter ça moi ? Je suis pas net ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Il me faut du café…

Je saisit ma thermos et boit directement au goulot le liquide noir délicieusement amer.

Alphonse me regarde faire avec des yeux étonnés. Il doit essayer de savoir ce qu'il me prend. Il ne risque pas, même moi je ne sais pas ce que j'ai.

Ma thermos étant vide, je choisis la voie de la facilité et sors en courant de la pièce, me réfugiant dans les toilettes au fond du couloir. Je m'assois contre le panneau de bois et me recroqueville par terre, tentant de me calmer en respirant doucement de façon régulièrement.

Je constate que mes mains sont encore tâchées de tarte aux pommes. Je lèche mes doigts pour savourer encore un peu ce goût sucré.

_Winry a beau l'avoir fabriquée, c'est à Alphonse qu'elle me fait penser. _


	7. Allemand et Pain Viennois

**Bonjour bonjour ! **

**Voilà un joli cadeau de Noël ! Le chapitre 3, tout beau, tout chaud. Inspiré, comme toujours, de faits réels !**

**Je vais me dépêcher d'écrire le chapitre 4 pendant le peu de vacances qu'il me reste, vous l'aurez avant fin janvier, et aussi ceux de mes autres fictions et recueils ! **

**A part ça, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

S'il y avait bien une salle du lycée des Sept Flaques où le silence n'étais pas maître des lieux, c'était bien la salle 24, ou plus communément, la salle d'Allemand.

Dans cette salle, à ce moment précis, se trouvaient les terminales. Enfin, une partie d'entre eux. Et dans un coin de la salle, un petit blondinet ronflait allègrement, sa mèche rebelle dépassant des bras dans lesquels il avait enfoui son visage endormi.

Ce sommeil, peu discret, passait inaperçu et personne ne dérangeait le rêveur qui récupérait un peu de sa nuit. Enfin, personne… A part la professeur qui eut la bonne idée de frapper à grands coups sur la table en espérant faire cesser le boucan.

Ce geste n'eut qu'un seul effet : réveiller Edward qui se redressa en sursaut en poussant un petit cri de terreur, déclenchant l'hilarité des autres élèves.

Il s'excusa vaguement auprès de la prof et retourna à sa rêverie. Bien qu'il fût maintenant parfaitement réveillé, il n'avait pas envie d'écouter. Il avait depuis longtemps appris que d'accorder la moindre attention à ce cours était inutile, et assez difficile.

Déjà, il n'était pas une bille en baragouinage de bouffeur de patates – même s'il était plus fort pour les bouffer, les patates – et le niveau de cette classe était… Au raz des pâquerettes.

Ensuite, la salle était toujours plongée dans un brouhaha incessant, franchement déplaisant, et qui couvrait efficacement la voix de la bavaroise bourrée de gâteaux qui essayait tant bien que mal de se faire entendre par des élèves qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Ainsi, Edward avait appris à considérer les cours d'Allemand comme de « longues récréations », où il pouvait dormir et s'avancer dans certains devoirs, ceux de maths, par exemple. (*)

Mais ce jour-là, il n'avait envie de rien faire et s'ennuyait profondément, d'où sa petite sieste. Il leva les yeux et jeta un œil au reste de la classe. Composée essentiellement d'élèves d'autres classes, seuls les visages de Schieszka et d'Alfons lui étaient familiers.

Schieszka était, en apparence, concentrée sur sa prise de notes et écrivait frénétiquement. Mais Edward savait très bien que ce qu'elle écrivait était loin d'être de l'Allemand. Schieszka avait pris l'habitude de rendre les cours d'Allemand plus « productifs » en scribouillant des « fanfics » pendant ces heures. L'avantage de cette occupation était qu'elle passait pratiquement inaperçue, passant pour une simple prise de notes (et Edward priait pour qu'un jour un prof lise ce « cours », rien que pour voir sa tête). Elle faisait de même en cours de Physique-Chimie, non pas qu'elle n'aimât pas cette matière, mais le prof était… Un vrai crétin en chemise rose. (*)

Edward s'ennuyait tellement qu'il aurait bien aimé lire une des productions de Schieszka, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la peine de demander, elle refuserait catégoriquement.

Il se mit alors à observer Alfons, son voisin de gauche. Lui, s'il avait l'air concentré, c'est qu'il l'était. Il prenait les cours d'Allemand très au sérieux, étant lui-même d'origine allemande. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'air ailleurs par moments, fatigué par « l'accent de cette prof et la qualité médiocre de ses enseignements ».

Ce matin-là, le cours portait sur un texte des épreuves de LV2 de baccalauréat, d'on-ne-savait-quand. Et Edward trouvait ça passablement chiant. Il avait fortement envie de passer le reste de l'heure à discuter avec Alfons, tout du moins à parler et à le laisser hocher la tête, mais celui-ci était plongé dans les questions de compréhension qu'ils étaient supposés faire. Edward soupira et regarda sa montre. La cloche allait sonner dans un quart d'heure. C'est-à-dire qu'Alfons allait bientôt finir, il était champion du bouclage de devoirs d'Allemand en un temps record.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le blond ferma sa copie et la tendit à la prof, les yeux baissés. Il referma sa trousse et soupira, les yeux rivés sur sa table. Alfons n'avait pas l'air particulièrement satisfait de lui, comme à chaque fois.

« Alors Alfons, t'as réussi ? » demanda Edward

Alfons sursauta légèrement, comme toujours lorsqu'Edward commençait une conversation. A croire qu'Alfons avait peur de lui !

« Je… Je sais pas.

_ Fais pas genre ! Tu réussis toujours de toute façon !

_ Je… euh… »

Le blond détourna le regard et se concentra sur les gribouillis qu'il faisait sur la table avec des gestes nerveux. Il n'était pas du genre à dégrader le matériel scolaire, mais relier les petits points des tables à l'aide de son critérium avait l'air de le déstresser. Et il effaçait le tout ensuite.

Edward resta silencieux un instant, observant le jeune homme d'un œil intrigué. Une lueur d'amusement s'alluma dans ses yeux dorés quand il regarda de plus près le drôle de dessin que formaient les traits qui reliaient les points.

Il se saisit à son tour de son critérium et dessina des tortues et des champignons à certains endroits du dessin. Alfons le laissa faire, un air étonné sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que…

_ Ben quoi ? T'as jamais vu de Toad ou de Koopa ?

_ Hein ?

_ Tu joues pas à Mario ?

_ Ben si… Mais quel rapport avec mon dessin ?

_ Bah ça ressemble au décor de Mario ! » (*)

Alfons sourit. D'un vrai sourire, pas une esquisse. Edward fut surpris, mais la surprise laissa place à une douce joie. Il ne le voyait pas souvent avec un sourire aux lèvres, mais c'était de plus en plus fréquent, le jeune homme était sur la bonne voie pour guérir sa timidité maladive.

« Alfons… Dis-moi…

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi tu parles pas ?

_ Ben… Parce que j'ai rien à dire…

_ Euh… Ouais ça peut être logique, mais on dirait que t'as peur de nous !

_ Bah en fait…

_ NAN ? T'as peur de nous !

_ SILENCE ! »

La prof d'Allemand s'était enfin décidée à élever la voix. Les élèves se turent un instant, bouche bée. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle de classe, et ça faisait froid dans le dos.

« Ben, on va pouvoir commencer à travailler efficacem… »

Toudoudoum… Toudoudoum… (Bruitage foireux essayant de copier la réalité d'une sonnerie foireuse type aéroport)

Les élèves n'attendirent pas que la prof leur donne l'autorisation de sortir de la classe, ils sortirent en trombe. Bizarrement, le premier à sortir fut Alfons, qui, visiblement, était très pressé de rentrer chez lui.

Edward le regarda partir et soupira. Le pauvre était un cas désespéré.

« BOUH ! » cria une voix derrière Edward

Tout en crevant les tympans du blondinet, le propriétaire de la voix s'amusa à pincer fortement les hanches de celui-ci, lui faisant faire un bond de quinze mètres. (*)

« RUSSEEEEEEEEL ! » s'énerva Edward

Le dénommé Russel éclata de rire, rejoint par Fletcher et Alphonse, qui avaient aussi assisté à la scène. Russel adorait embêter Edward de cette façon. Le meilleur moyen de le faire sortir de ses gonds était de lui pincer les hanches et/ou de le chatouiller. En bon taquin/emmerdeur (rayez la mention inutile) qu'il était, Russel s'en donnait à cœur joie dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Après cette altercation mineure, les quatre compères se dirigèrent avec entrain vers la cantine, guidés par leurs estomacs.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment de la cantine, les portes en verre largement ouvertes, laissant la fraîcheur de fin de septembre pénétrer dans le petit hall d'entrée où s'entassaient les élèves impatients de passer enfin la porte battante.

« Raaah, y'a encore une queue pas possible ! » râla Edward, approuvé par son estomac qui criait son mécontentement

Alphonse haussa les épaules, de toute façon, il y avait TOUJOURS la queue, surtout quand on venait de la rotonde et qu'on sortait pile poil à midi et demie.

Une tête brune attira l'attention de Russel qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir. La tête brune disparu ensuite, pour réapparaître derrière le hublot de la porte battante. Russel réprima un éclat de rire.

« Un jour, je demanderai à Lin comment il fait pour gruger à la cantine, il doit déjà être au tourniquet ! »

La remarque eut le mérite de faire rire la petite bande, à défaut de calmer les grondements sourds de l'estomac d'Edward.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure d'attente, ils parvinrent à attraper chacun un plateau pour se lancer à la quête de nourriture. L'avocat-mayonnaise et les champignons à la grecque n'eurent pas beaucoup de succès, par contre, les pains viennois jambon-fromage et les spaghettis bolognaise furent très appréciés. En dessert : une tarte normande… Pas encore faite. Il n'y avait que les pommes. (*)

« C'est toujours comme ça, y'a jamais de desserts quand on arrive ! » râla Alphonse, grand fan de tartes aux pommes

Edward ricana. Même s'il était aussi un amateur de pâtisseries, il ne râlait pas autant qu'Alphonse quand il en était privé. Et il adorait voir son frère râler, ça lui prouvait que c'était bien dans les gènes, cette manie. Il repéra une table de libre non loin du radiateur et l'indiqua à ses camarades. Ils le suivirent à toute vitesse et il se retrouva le dernier à s'asseoir. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait aller chercher les verres au fond de la salle. Il y alla avec le sourire, sachant qu'il allait incessamment sous peu pouvoir remplir son estomac exigeant. Il attrapa quatre verres et retourna à sa table. Son sourire s'effaça bien vite quand il vit qui s'était assis à côté de lui pendant son absence.

« Oh Ed ! Pendant que t'y es, tu veux bien prendre des verres en plus pour Roy et moi ? S'teu plait ! » s'écria Maes quand il vit Ed revenir vers eux

Avec un soupir, Edward vit volte-face, Maes était gentil, et même si ça le soulait de rendre service à cet idiot de Mustang, il décida d'être sympa pour une fois. Mais, avant qu'il puisse faire un pas en direction du présentoir à verres, une main se posa sur son épaule et il se fit entraîner jusqu'à sa chaise. La même main s'empara des verres qu'il tenait et les disposa sur la table.

« C'est bon Maes, j'y vais. »

Edward resta bouche bée suffisamment longtemps pour que Roy fasse l'aller-retour et rapporte deux verres supplémentaires à leur table.

« Ben alors demi-portion, tu manges pas ? » railla Russel

L'insulte parvint aux oreilles du blondinet dont la réaction fut immédiate.

« QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE DEMI-QUART-DE-PORTION DE DEMI-MOITIE D'ETRE HUMAIN ?

_ Nii-san ! Il n'a pas dit ça ! Arrête d'exagérer !

_ J'exagère pas ! Il a osé dire que j'étais petit !

_ Mais tu l'es ! dit Russel

_ FAUX ! C'est le monde qui est trop grand ! (*) Et puis si t'avais pas toujours ta tignasse devant les yeux t'y verrais plus clair et tu saurais que je suis pas pe… »

Edward fut interrompu par un morceau de pain viennois qui se logea dans sa bouche grande ouverte. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Roy, qui, du bout de sa fourchette, venait de mettre fin à la grande tirade du blondinet le plus teigneux de la planète.

« Tais-toi et mange, ça va être froid. »

Edward, les joues rouges, le regarda d'un air étonné et grogna avant de plonger dans son assiette pour littéralement dévorer son déjeuner.

Le reste du repas se passa sans autre incident notoire. Quand il commença à manger son yaourt, Alphonse vit Pride passer devant leur table, son plateau chargé de nourriture fumante et de sa thermos qui ne le quittait jamais.

« Hey Pride ! » cria Alphonse

Le brun se tourna vers lui, il lui adressa un sourire gêné et se dirigea vers une table du fond du réfectoire, où Envy et Sloth s'empiffraient littéralement.

Alphonse le regarda s'installer et s'intéressa de nouveau à son yaourt. Il leva ensuite la tête et constata que Fletcher, assis en face de lui, lui souriait d'un air goguenard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fletcher ?

_ Rien rien… T'as fini ? Tu viens avec moi à la médiathèque pendant l'heure de perm' ?

_ Oui bien sur ! Vous venez avec nous, Ed, Russel ?

_ J'vous suis, j'ai un tome de One Piece dans mon sac qui n'attend que d'être lu.

_ Espèce d'otaku. railla Edward

_ Tu peux parler, toi regardes les animés !

_ Vous pouvez vous disputer sur le chemin ? demanda Alphonse

_ Bien sur ! » dit Russel en se levant

Les trois blonds se levèrent et partirent débarrasser pendant qu'Edward s'appliquait à finir son verre d'eau à toute vitesse. Il le reposa violemment sur son plateau et se leva pour se rhabiller. Alors qu'il enfilait sa veste rouge, Roy lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers le bas. Le visage du blondinet se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui du brun.

« Tu peux pas sortir avec cette tache, t'aurais l'air d'un gros boulet qui sait pas manger. » dit-il avec un sourire

Edward ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, mais il tressauta quand le pouce de Roy vint enlever la tache de sauce qu'il avait au coin de la bouche. Le bras du brun le relâcha et il resta statique un moment avant de suivre les autres, complètement abasourdi et rouge comme une écrevisse.

_Alors Ed, que penses-tu de ça ?_

_

* * *

_

(*) Faits ou répliques réels.


	8. Electricité et Chlore

**Bonjour/bonsoir !**

**Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser de mon trèèès long retard. J'ai essayé de faire au plus vite, sans trop bacler le chapitre. Chapitre important d'ailleurs !**

**RàR : Revesombre : Merci des compliments ! J'espère également que tes épreuves se sont bien passées. En tout cas ta review m'a flattée, c'est gentil :)**

**InkBox: Oui un stage de maths... Mais ça m'a pas plus aidée que ça en plus T_T. Merci pour tes encouragements ! :D**

**Voilà. Je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire, alors je repars écrire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et dis à demain à ceux/celles qui suivent ma fic sur Near de Death Note ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Raaaaaah ! Je comprends RIEN ! »

Ce cri de lassitude qui avait retentit dans toute la salle résumait bien l'état d'esprit de tous les élèves. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le tableau, essayant désespérément de comprendre le charabia qui y était inscrit.

Celui qui avait poussé ce cri de désespoir n'était autre qu'un petit blond, affalé sur sa table du premier rang, les cheveux en bataille à force de passer sa main dedans.

Russel, à côté de lui, n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait toujours son brushing impeccable, mais son crayon à papier avait morflé, rongé sur plusieurs centimètres, en pâture à la réflexion active de son possesseur.

Bref, il régnait dans la salle de cours une tension et une lassitude certaine.

Seul le prof avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Il écrivait avec frénésie sur son tableau noir, expliquant avec enthousiasme ses démonstrations les plus alambiquées. (*)

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se rendit compte que les élèves ne suivaient pas le cours aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu.

« Ben alors, il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas ?

_ Tout. Soupirèrent Winry, Edward et Fletcher en cœur » (*)

Le professeur les regarda d'un air incrédule. Il recommença alors son explication alambiquée en parlant plus lentement, comme si ce simple ralentissement de débit de paroles allait aider les élèves à comprendre.

Edward fixait le prof d'un air hébété. Tout ce qui s'affichait devant lui n'avait aucune logique pour lui. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était lui aussi fixé par deux paires d'yeux noirs.

Roy, quant à lui, jubilait. Le fait qu'Edward ne comprenne pas un mot de ce cours sur le dipôle R-C le rendait vraiment très heureux. Cela concordait parfaitement avec ses projets.

Mais revenons au blondinet. Celui-ci était en profonde réflexion. On aurait presque pu voir de la fumée s'échapper de son crâne, si cela n'avait pas été surréaliste. Soudainement, il se tourna vers Russel.

« Dis, tu trouves pas que le prof, il ressemble un peu à une patate BN ? (*)

_ Une quoi ?

_ Une patate BN. Tu sais, les patates qu'ont une tronche de BN !

_ Les patates sourires là ?

_ Oui. Regarde, il a une figure toute ronde, avec un gros sourire de bêta collé dessus !

_ Ah oui. Vu comme ça ! »

Les deux blonds rigolaient tous seuls dans leur coin, fiers de leur nouvelle trouvaille. Le prof ne les remarqua même pas et décida de s'attaquer au cas de Jean, qui avait l'air très absorbé par son polycopié.

« Vous faites du coloriage monsieur Havoc ?

_ Hein ? Euh non ! En fait je colorie les trous des lettres, parce que c'est écrit trop petit, alors je mets du relief ! (*)

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, j'arrive pas à lire les polycopiés…

_ Oh pardon alors. »

Maria, assise à côté de Jean, eut du mal à se retenir d'exploser de rire face à cette excuse bidon si facilement gobée par le professeur à la face de BN.

Elle fut sauvée par la sonnerie qui choisit ce moment pour retentir dans tout le lycée. Les élèves se mirent aussitôt à ranger leurs affaires, en écoutant d'une oreille les devoirs que leur prof leur donnait. Ed traina des pieds. Il avait une heure de permanence à tuer, les autres allaient en espagnol pendant ce temps là. Il s'installa à une table et soupira de lassitude. Alfons ne lui tiendrait même compagnie aujourd'hui, il n'était tout simplement pas là. Il devait être malade. Ed se promit de lui envoyer un sms ce soir.

« Bonjour. »

Edward sursauta. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que quelqu'un le salue maintenant. Il leva les yeux, pas bien haut, et constata qu'il s'agissait de Pride, qui semblait dans ses petits souliers.

« Oh, salut Pride. Tu n'es pas en cours ?

_ La prof d'anglais n'est pas là.

_ D'anglais ?

_ Ben oui, je fais anglais LV2.

_ Ah bah oui c'est vrai. Sinon, tu voulais quelque chose ?

_ Oui, je voulais… te demander…

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Je voulais juste savoir un truc… A propos d'Alphonse…

_ Hein ? Pourquoi tu lui demande pas toi-même ?

_ Ben en fait ce serait pour lui faire une… surprise. » marmonna Pride en rougissant violemment

Edward n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi donc Pride voudrait-il faire une « surprise » à Alphonse ? S'était-il passé quelque chose ?

« Pourquoi ça ? Si c'est pas indiscret ?

_ Ben, c'est son anniversaire samedi, et vu qu'il a été gentil avec moi alors que je les ai pas mal embêtés lui et Fletcher… Il a quand même nettoyé toutes les taches de café que j'ai faites…

_ Non mais le nettoyage c'est une seconde nature chez Al !

_ Si tu le dis…

_ Attends une minute… Son anniversaire ? MEEEERDE ! J'ai failli oublier ! Merci de me l'avoir rappelé, il m'aurait encore forcé à boire du lait !

_ Et sinon, je peux te demander ce qui lui ferait plaisir ?

_ Ben… Offre-lui une peluche de chat. Il les collectionne.

_ Une peluche ?

_ Oui, il adore les chats. Mais vu qu'on est en internat il peut pas en adopter un.

_ Ah… Merci Edward. Je vais aller à la piscine maintenant. A tout à l'heure.

_ A la piscine ? Maintenant ? Mais le cours est dans une heure !

_ J'aime bien prendre mon temps pour y aller.

_ Ah… Ok. A tout à l'heure. »

Edward n'en revenait toujours pas que Pride veuille offrir un cadeau à Alphonse pour son anniversaire. Il ne savait pas qu'il possédait la fonction « humanité » dans son programme…

Enfin bref. Maintenant c'est lui qui devait trouver un cadeau à Alphonse. Il décida donc d'utiliser son heure de permanence pour aller à la librairie du coin. Il dénicherait bien un bon roman pour Al. Il aimait bien les récits d'aventure.

Une fois ses emplettes faites, Edward jeta un œil à sa montre : 10h15. Oh. S'il voulait être à l'heure en sport il ferait mieux d'accélérer la cadence. Il rangea le paquet brillant et rectangulaire dans son sac et se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers le centre nautique.

Quand il arriva devant, il constata que Roy, Alphonse et Russel étaient déjà là. Fletcher et Maes avaient quant à eux choisit de faire escalade, vu qu'ils ne savaient pas nager. Le petit groupe entra dans le centre nautique et ils s'empressèrent de se diriger vers les vestiaires.

« Bon, tout le monde est là ? demanda le prof

_ Oui m'sieur ! répondirent en cœur les élèves

_ Bien, alors pour vous échauffer vous allez faire cinq longueurs chacun ! Répartissez-vous dans les lignes et commencez dès que vous êtes prêts ! »

Edward se mit sur la ligne 2 en compagnie d'Alphonse. Les deux frères avaient, d'un accord tacite, décidé de faire la course. D'habitude, Edward gagnait dès qu'il s'agissait de vitesse, mais Alphonse avait plus d'endurance. Les voir se mesurer l'un à l'autre était toujours un vrai plaisir pour les professeurs de sport, qui étaient plus habitués à des feignasses.

Les deux se mirent à nager. Et il était difficile de savoir lequel des deux gagnait, tant la compétition était serrée. Russel prenait les paris et Roy nageait simplement sur l'autre ligne.

« Youhou ! » hurla Edward, fier de sa victoire

Alphonse avait été battu d'un bras tendu. Il râla un peu mais se joignit quand même aux autres pour féliciter son frère.

« Trêve de plaisanteries, j'ai fini d'installer le parcours. Ecoutez bien ce que vous allez devoir faire. Il vous faudra plonger, passer dans le cerceau au fond, remonter, passer par-dessus la perche, passer sous le grand tapis bleu, faire demi-tour dans la ligne d'à côté et nager le plus vite possible jusqu'à nous. Compris ?

_ Oui m'sieur !

_ Roy ! Tu commences. Après avoir fini tu te mets sur le bord.

_ D'accord. »

Roy se positionna sur le plongeoir. Il se mit en position de plongeon, un air concentré sur le visage. Avant de plonger, il adressa un petit clin d'œil aux autres, ce qui eut pour effet de faire glousser la moitié des filles, qui se pâmaient régulièrement devant lui. Edward soupira, quel frimeur celui-là !

Roy plongea et réalisa avec brio parcours. De nouveaux gloussements se firent entendre quand il sortit de l'eau, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, des gouttes d'eau roulant sur ses abdos bien dessinés. Edward tiqua.

« A mon tour m'sieur !

_ D'accord Edward, voyons si tu peux faire mieux ! »

Edward leva le nez d'un air dédaigneux et alla se placer. Roy ricana. Il était très facile de provoquer Edward. Le sifflet retentit, et le blondinet sauta à l'eau dans un plongeon parfait. Roy le suivit des yeux. Il passa tranquillement dans le cerceau, au-dessus de la perche…

Edward, sous l'eau jubilait intérieurement, le parcours était très facile, il n'aura aucun mal à battre de vitesse ce frimeur de Mustang. Il sortit la tête de l'eau, prit sa respiration et plongea sous le tapis. Tout se passait à merveille. Il voyait le bout du tapis. Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Il jeta un œil en arrière et constata avec horreur que son pied était pris dans la sangle du tapis. Il l'attrapa à deux mains et essaya de se détacher. En vain, il n'avait plus de souffle. Il essaya alors de soulever le tapis pour avoir de l'air, mais il était trop lourd. Il se sentit alors sombrer, il n'avait plus d'air…

Soudain, il sentit un bras l'agripper, et une main tripoter son pied pris dans la sangle. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, et s'évanouit.

Quand il reprit conscience, il sentit le sol froid contre son dos, et deux doigts qui s'appliquaient à lui boucher le nez. Il sentit des lèvres douces se coller aux siennes, et de l'air entrer dans ses poumons. Un air qui lui donna envie de cracher. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et tourna violemment la tête pour cracher de l'eau. Il toussa fort, et se redressa, une main vint se loger dans son dos pour le soutenir. Il leva ensuite les yeux, et vit le visage de Roy près de lui, l'air inquiet. Edward rougit, mais personne n'eut le temps de s'en apercevoir : Alphonse se jeta littéralement sur lui.

« NII-SAAAAAAN ! Tu vas bien ! J'ai eu si peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Alphonse ! Alphonse ! Laisse-le respirer veux-tu ! » s'écria le prof en tirant Alphonse en arrière

Edward, hébété, regarda autour de lui. Les autres élèves avaient le même air inquiet que Roy. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il se mit à trembler de froid.

« Monsieur, dit Roy, je ferais mieux d'amener Edward à l'infirmerie, il a l'air d'être un peu perdu.

_ Oui, bonne idée. Reste avec lui, vu la performance de sauvetage que tu viens de faire je devrais te mettre la note maximum tout de suite ! » plaisanta le prof

Roy sourit et aida Edward à se relever. Il lui mit une serviette sèche sur les épaules et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait personne. Roy se contenta donc d'asseoir Edward sur le petit lit de l'infirmerie. Edward tremblait toujours.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda Roy

Edward hocha la tête en signe de négation. Roy sourit, quelle fierté mal placée ! Il soupira et attrapa Ed par les épaules et le rapprocha de lui. Il le frictionna avec la serviette.

« Fais pas ton malin Edward. T'as failli te noyer !

_ Je sais. D'ailleurs, qui m'a sorti de l'eau ?

_ Moi. J'étais le plus proche.

_ Toi ? Ah… Euh… Ben… Merci…

_ De rien, c'est normal. J'avais pas franchement envie que tu te noies hein ! »

Edward ne répondit pas. Il était en pleine réflexion. Si Roy l'avait sauvé, c'était donc lui qui l'avait attrapé sous l'eau et détaché. Et c'était lui qui…

« ATTENDS UNE MINUTE !

_ Quoi ?

_ Si c'est toi qui… M'as sauvé… C'est toi qui… M'a ranimé aussi ?

_ Ben oui.

_ MAIS QUI T'AS PERMIS DE M'EMBRASSER ESPECE DE CRETIN VANITEUX ? »

Roy le regarda avec les yeux ronds puis il éclata de rire. Edward était rouge comme une écrevisse et fulminait sur place.

« Edward ! Je ne t'ai pas embrassé, je t'ai fait du bouche à bouche, c'est pas pareil !

_ T'as collé ta bouche contre la mienne, c'est pareil !

_ Un baiser et du bouche à bouche, ce n'est pas la même chose, tu devrais le savoir, non ?

_ …

_ Attends… Tu… Tu n'as jamais embrassé personne ?

_ … Et alors ?

_ Même pas Winry ? Pourtant j'étais sûr que tous les deux…

_ Jamais j'aurais embrassé Winry ! s'offusqua Ed

_ Pardon, pardon ! Mais alors… T'as jamais eu ton premier baiser ?

_ Si, tout à l'heure.

_ Ben non, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était du bouche à bouche, un moyen de réanimation très efficace, et non une marque de tendresse, d'affection, ou d'amour.

_ … Si tu l'dis.

_ Par contre… » commença Roy avec un sourire malicieux

Ed leva les yeux vers le brun, toujours aussi rouge. Roy prit son menton entre le pouce et l'index, et avant qu'Ed ait pu crier gare les lèvres de Roy virent se coller aux siennes. C'était doux, tendre, Edward hésitait entre se laisser faire et le repousser avec véhémence. Lorsque la langue du brun vint quémander l'entrée de ses lèvres, Ed ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à cette douceur nouvelle. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent avec volupté. Les doigts de Roy allèrent retirer le bonnet de piscine d'Ed, avant se perdre dans les cheveux blonds humides de ce dernier, tandis que son autre main alla se loger dans son dos pour le rapprocher davantage de lui. Il mit alors fin au baiser, un peu trop rapidement au goût du blondinet. Il colla son front contre celui d'Edward, en souriant.

« Alors ?

_ C'est…

_ Différent du bouche à bouche ?

_ Ou…oui.

_ Tu vois !

_ Mais… Tu viens de m'embrasser là ?

_ Bravo Sherlock. Quel esprit de déduction mon cher !

_ Mais, pourquoi ?

_ Pour te montrer, que j'avais raison. »

Edward le regarda, hébété. Il était un peu mal à l'aise. Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il n'osait regarder Roy en face.

« Bon, le cours doit être fini, allons rejoindre les autres. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux en plus !

_ Euh… Oui…

_ Allez lève-toi, un coup de main ?

_ Je… Euh…

_ Bon si tu te lèves pas je te porte !

_ J'suis debout, j'suis debout ! »

Roy ricana et entraina Ed avec lui. Le prof s'inquiéta un peu de l'état de son élève, et déclara qu'on l'emmènerait voir l'infirmière du lycée, et que s'il avait mal à la tête, on appellerait les urgences. Il les laissa ensuite se changer et se diriger vers le lycée pour prendre leur déjeuner à la cantine.

Une fois arrivés, Roy voulu rejoindre Maes, mais Ed le tira en arrière.

« Edward ?

_ Je… Je voulais te poser une petite question.

_ Laquelle ?

_ C'était juste pour ça ?

_ Hein ? De quoi ?

_ Ben… Tu sais le… » bégaya Ed en rougissant

Roy sourit et se rapprocha d'Edward avant de lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille :

_« Juste ça ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non… Vas savoir ! »_

* * *

_(*) Faits ou répliques réels._


	9. Entorse et Emballages Colorés

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Je poste ce chapitre un peu tardivement je sais, mais bon, vacances chargées ! Et je ne parle pas de la rentrée. J'essaye d'écrire un maximum avant celle-ci pour poster après pendant la période scolaire qui va être un peu, beaucoup chargée pour moi...**

**Ce chapitre est très centré sur Alphonse, comme vous pourrez le constater. Ca rééquilibre un peu avec le précédent qui concernait plutôt Ed. Il y a de moins en moins de faits réels et inspirés de ma classe, fin du lycée oblige, et j'espère que les bêtises que j'invente sont aussi drôles que les vraies !**

**Ràr :**

**InkBox : Merci pour la review, après l'avoir lue je me suis mise à imaginer la scène entre Hughes et Elysia XD**

**Elea Black : Contente de t'avoir fait rigoler, c'était le but après tout =D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

« Tut tut tut tut tut tut tut. »

Seul le bruit du réveil de Fletcher brisait le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Les trois adolescents dormaient à poings fermés, nullement perturbés par le réveil qui commençait à s'égosiller.

« TUT TUT TUT TUT TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT ! »

« Mmmm ! s'exclama Alphonse, la tête sous son oreiller

_ Fais taire cette chose ! râla Pride du fond de son lit

_ Mmm mmm mm mmm ! » marmonna Alphonse, ce qui voulait certainement dire : « C'est pas l'heure se leveeer ! »

Malgré leurs suppliques, Fletcher n'éteignit pas son réveil. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Pride poussa un juron et roula sur le côté, oubliant momentanément qu'il était dans un lit une place pas très large. Fatalement, il s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter Alphonse.

« Pride ! Ca va tu t'es pas fait mal ?

_ Si, un peu… »

Alphonse s'agenouilla près du brun. Celui-ci se tenait le poignet droit en grimaçant, il était tombé dessus, bien que ça n'était pas très haut, il avait dû se faire mal. Alphonse se saisit du dit poignet avec douceur, Pride se laissa faire. Il rougit légèrement pendant que son camarade de chambre tripotait sa blessure.

« Ça me dit rien qui vaille. Ça commence déjà à enfler.

_ A ce point ?

_ Oui. Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, à force de tomber de là-haut…

_ J'fais pas exprès non plus !

_ Je m'en doute Pride ! Bon, on va aller voir l'infirmière tout à l'heure, ok ?

_ Ok. »

Le châtain croisa le regard du brun. Celui-ci avait l'air plus intéressé par son visage que par la grosse rougeur qui se développait sur son poignet. Les joues d'Alphonse prirent une jolie teinte rose, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux de Pride.

« BONJOUR ! » hurla une voix à l'entrée de la chambre.

Fletcher resta figé sur le pas de la porte. La situation était pour le moins cocasse. Pride, assis sur le sol, Alphonse, qui tenait à deux mains le poignet droit du brun, leurs visages étrangement proches, et rouges.

« Euh… Je vais vous laisser…

_ Non Fletcher ! Ce… C'est Pride, il est encore tombé de son lit, et c'est sérieux cette fois.

_ Ah bon ? Tu t'es fait mal Pride ? » dit Fletcher en fermant la porte derrière lui

Le brun lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé, avant de lui demander où il était pendant ce temps. D'ailleurs, le réveil s'égosillait toujours de l'autre côté de la chambre.

« Oh ! Zut ! Je voulais juste rendre son shampooing à Russel. Vu qu'il prend toujours sa douche super tôt, il en avait besoin avant moi…

_ Et tu pouvais pas éteindre ton réveil ? râla Pride

_ J'y ai pas pensé… Mais dis-toi que maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu peux être le premier à la cafète' pour le café !

_ C'est une idée. »

Sur ces mots, Pride s'empara d'un pantalon d'uniforme et d'un débardeur qu'il enfila d'un air rageur. C'est les joues rouges et en se tenant le poignet qu'il se dirigea au pas de course vers la cafétéria.

« Pride attend nous !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ben, euh… »

Alphonse ne savait pas pourquoi il avait demandé à Pride de l'attendre. Il resta assis par terre, à regarder Pride s'en aller, et il ne comprenait pas tout. Fletcher sourit et tendit une main à Alphonse pour l'aider à se lever. Il le força ensuite à s'asseoir sur le lit de Pride et plongea son regard dans les orbes bronze de son ami.

« Toi, tu me caches quelque chose.

_ Hein ? Bien sûr que non ! Je te dis toujours tout !

_ D'habitude oui. Mais là non.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Le fait que tu veuilles prendre ton petit dèj' avec Pride. Le fait que tu lui fasses coucou à la cantine… Le fait que plus je parle de Pride, plus ton visage ressemble à une tomate…

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es tout gêné dès qu'on parle de Pride. Tu l'as même défendu face à Ed quand il a déclaré qu'il était pas normal qu'il accepte ainsi sa petitesse.

_ Euh… Mais où tu veux en venir ?

_ Tu serais pas un tout petit peu amoureux toi ?

_ COMMENT ?

_ Amoureux. A-mou-reux. A-M-O-U-R-E-U-X !

_ Mais, de qui veux-tu que je sois amoureux ?

_ De Jean-Paul II voyons !

_ Crétin, il est mort Jean Paul II ! (*)

_ C'est toi le crétin ! Je te parle de Pride depuis le début, à ton avis c'est pour faire joli ? Tu pourrais pas montrer ton intelligence au lieu de faire dans l'Ed-style de temps à autres ?

_ Ed-style ?

_ Lui aussi est aveugle comme pas possible.

_ Il est amoureux de Pride ?

_ NON ! Mais toi oui !

_ Ah bon ?

_ ALPHONSE ELRIC ! Tu voudrais me faire le plaisir de reconnecter ton cerveau cinq minutes ?

_ Maaais, j'y peux rien tu passes du coq à l'âne.

_ … BON ! En clair : Toi amoureux de Pride, et toi pas l'avoir dit à moi, donc moi pas content et moi veux en savoir plus ! »

Alphonse resta bouche bée. Son cerveau avait du mal à enregistrer ce que Fletcher venait de lui dire. Lui, amoureux de Pride ? Alphonse se sentit rougir à cette idée. Il se souvint alors de la gêne qu'il avait ressentie en tenant la main du brun, de son cœur qui avait raté un battement lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

Après tout, c'était peut-être vrai. Ou pas. Enfin si. Non ?

« Je n'en sais rien ! s'exclama Alphonse après cet instant de réflexion

_ C'est déjà ça.

_ Hein ? Tu trouves ça bien toi ?

_ Ben au moins tu m'as pas sorti un non catégorique.

_ Vu comme ça…

_ Allez, viens, on va déjeuner. Tu y réfléchiras ce weekend end. Par contre, lundi, je veux que tu me donnes une réponse claire.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ben ptete parce que j'suis ton meilleur ami, c'est donc normal que je fourre mon nez dans cette histoire !

_ Si tu le dis… Sinon, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Ed ?

_ Je te dirais ça plus tard, il nous attend. »

En effet, des râles se faisaient entendre, en provenance, vraisemblablement, de la porte. Ed avait l'habitude d'attendre son frère et Fletcher à la porte de leur chambre quand celui-ci se levait plus tôt, et vice-versa. Et à en croire par ses protestations, il s'impatientait.

Les deux amis allèrent rejoindre Edward et déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur. Alphonse était quand même un peu gêné, ce qui faisait bien rire Fletcher, qui s'amusait des allers et retours des yeux d'Al entre son assiette et la table où Pride avalait sa cinquième tasse de café.

Une fois leur déjeuner achevé, ils retournèrent à l'internat et finirent de se préparer pour la journée de cours qui s'annonçait. Physique, langues, philo et spécialités. Leur journée se passa tout à fait normalement, une journée aussi normale que pouvaient passer des terminales S. Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent chacun dans sa chambre, occupés à ranger leurs affaires pour rentrer chez eux le weekend end.

Alphonse avait momentanément oublié la conversation du matin avec Fletcher. Il se la remémora en croisant Pride dans le couloir, qui portait son gros sac à dos avec un peu de difficultés.

« Salut Pride, tu t'en vas ?

_ Oui, mon bus est dans vingt minutes.

_ T'as besoin d'aide avec ton sac ?

_ Non non, au pire Sloth m'aidera, Envy lui fait porter tous les sacs.

_ Je vois… Bon… Bah passe un bon weekend end !

_ Toi aussi. A lundi. »

Alphonse entra dans sa chambre et commença à ranger ses affaires. Il remarqua alors un étrange paquet sur son lit. Il interrogea Fletcher.

« Ah ça ? C'est Pride qui l'a laissé là avant de partir, il a dit que c'était pour toi…

_ Pour moi ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

_ Ben y'a juste que t'as seize ans demain, mais bon...

_ Tu crois qu'il y aurait pensé ?

_ Manifestement… OH ! Mais t'es rouge écrevisse ma parole ! T'es content toi !

_ Arrêtes Fletcher ! » protesta Alphonse en lui envoyant son oreiller à la figure

Les deux jeunes se lancèrent alors dans une bataille de polochons. Elle aurait duré encore longtemps si Russel et Edward n'étaient pas passés chercher leur frère respectif, histoire de ne pas louper le bus. Ils se dirent au revoir avant de monter dans des bus qui les emmèneraient chacun dans leur patelin paumé. Alphonse remarqua qu'Edward semblait plus chargé que quand ils étaient partis.

« C'est rien, des devoirs en plus. » dit Ed en détournant le regard

Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à Edward que de prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs. Mais Alphonse ne releva pas et fit semblant de croire son aîné.

Une fois arrivés chez eux, ils saluèrent leurs parents, rangèrent leurs affaires, mirent leurs uniformes à laver et achevèrent la bataille de polochons qui avait débuté avec Fletcher un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ils dinèrent tranquillement et allèrent se coucher après un dernier chocolat chaud.

Lorsqu'Alphonse se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce n'était pas par l'opération du bon dieu. Simplement Edward qui l'avait littéralement écrasé en lui sautant dessus, et en criant : « DEBOUT FEIGNASSE ! ».

« Non mais ça va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça ? râla Alphonse en faisant rouler Edward hors de son lit

_ Désolé, mais si tu te lèves pas TOUT DE SUITE, je mange TOUT le gâteau et j'ouvre tes cadeaux à ta place !

_ Gâteau ? Cadeaux ? Pardon ?

_ C'est ton ANNIVERSAIRE Al !

_ Ahhhhh ! C'est bon, c'est bon, j'me lève ! Arrête avec cet oreiller ! »

Alphonse s'extirpa de ses couvertures et suivi Edward qui trottinait jusque dans le salon. Il était très fier de ne pas avoir oublié l'anniversaire d'Alphonse cette année. Et il avait tout préparé. Sur la petite table trônait un gros gâteau aux pommes suffisant pour calmer l'appétit d'Edward –et c'était déjà pas mal dans le genre. Autour, s'entassaient quelques paquets, manifestement à l'attention du châtain. Edward les avait en effet ramenés du lycée la veille, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était si chargé.

Alphonse sourit bêtement comme un gosse et autorisa Edward à se jeter sur le gâteau pendant qu'il commençait à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Le premier de la pile était un petit paquet bleu, rectangulaire et peu épais. Il déchira le papier et découvrit un DVD et une carte. Le DVD était celui de la comédie musicale « Cats ». Alphonse sourit, quel beau trait d'humour, et puis il ne l'avait jamais vue, cette comédie musicale. Il prit la carte.

« _J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais les chats, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas déjà._

_Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire._

_A lundi,_

_Roy_

_PS : Pince Ed pour moi veux-tu, il a encore ronflé jeudi soir !_ »

Alphonse, le sourire aux lèvres, rangea la carte avec le DVD et pinça la joue d'Edward avec force.

« AIE ! Non mais ça va pas ? dit-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée de gâteau

_ C'est Roy qui me l'a demandé, répondit Alphonse en désignant la carte, paraît que tu ronfles de trop.

_ Ce sale batard égocentrique et…

_ STOP ! Mange !

_ Oui chef ! » rétorqua Ed en recommençant à s'empiffrer

Alphonse s'attaqua ensuite au second paquet, venant de Maes. Sa carte se résumait à un « Joyeux anniversaire petit ! » et accompagnait un livre de recettes : « Tartes en folie ». Edward sourit à la vue de ce cadeau, déclarant qu'il serait ravi de gouter les essais pâtissiers de son petit frère. Alphonse lui envoya un bon coup de pied et s'attaqua au cadeau que Winry lui avait offert, qui était le dernier de la pile, et lut la carte dorée :

« _Joyeux anniversaire Alphonse !_

_Tu grandis hein ! Tu vas bientôt me dépasser, encore heureux qu'Ed en est encore loin, sinon je ne saurais pas qui traiter de nain !_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir te rendre visite aujourd'hui, mais mamie Pinako avait trop besoin de moi à la boutique. J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien, surtout toi ! C'est ta journée, ne laisse personne la gâcher._

_Tu sais que je t'adore, alors je ne vais pas le répéter encore (même si je viens de le faire…). A lundi mon petit Alphonse !_

_Gros bisous,_

_Winry_

_PS : J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira, tu te plains tout l'temps d'avoir froid en c'moment…_

_PS2 : Si Ed t'embête, n'hésite pas à le taper, hein !_ »

Alphonse réprima un éclat de rire, se promettant de suivre le conseil avisé de son amie. Il déchira le papier cadeau et découvrit une jolie écharpe bleu nuit, toute douce. Ravi, le jeune homme la mit autour de son cou. Il posa ses autres cadeaux sur la table et se servit la dernière part de gâteau, avant qu'Edward ne décide de l'engloutir.

« Au fait Al, j'ai failli oublier : Joyeux anniversaire ! » dit Edward, en tendant un petit paquet rectangulaire à son frère

Celui-ci s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit alors un roman intitulé « Le Livre des étoiles, tome 1 : Qahedar le sorcier ». Il l'avait vu au rayon jeunesse dans la librairie peu de jours avant. Il se félicita alors de ne pas avoir cédé à la tentation de l'acheter. Il remercia chaleureusement son aîné et replongea dans la dégustation de son gâteau.

Le reste de la journée se passa tout à fait normalement. Les deux frangins s'amusaient avec la console de salon quand Russel et Fletcher arrivèrent. Alphonse avait, avec la permission de ses parents bien sûr, invité les Tringham à venir passer la fin du weekend chez eux, en l'honneur de ses seize ans. C'est donc avec leur valise pour la semaine, leur sac de cours et deux paquets qu'ils arrivèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils attendirent le diner en jouant comme des idiots avec une balle faite les emballages des cadeaux (*), et Alphonse ouvrit ses derniers cadeaux quand il eut soufflé ses seize bougies. Russel lui avait offert une nouvelle lampe frontale pour lire la nuit (l'ancienne avait grillé deux semaines auparavant) et Fletcher un jeu vidéo qu'Alphonse voulait depuis un moment. Ses parents, quant à eux, lui avaient fait don d'un nouveau vélo. Autant dire que le châtain était gâté cette année.

Le soir venu, Fletcher rejoignit Alphonse dans sa chambre. Il dormait là, sur un matelas installé pour la nuit, tandis que Russel faisait de même dans la chambre d'Edward.

« Ah, c'était bien rempli comme journée ! s'exclama Alphonse

_ Tu m'étonnes. Et encore c'est pas fini, j'ai pas encore pris ma revanche. »

Sur ces mots, il balança son oreiller à travers la pièce, et ce dernier atterrit en plein sur la tête d'Alphonse. La bataille de polochons de la veille reprit, se transformant ensuite en batailles de chatouilles à armes égales, les deux garçons étant aussi chatouilleux l'un que l'autre.

Entre deux éclats de rire, Fletcher remarqua le paquet qui trônait sur une étagère. Le même paquet que Pride avait laissé dans leur chambre à l'internat.

« Hey Al !

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as oublié un cadeau ?

_ Ah oui ?

_ Ben, celui de Pride, là-haut. »

Alphonse l'avait totalement oublié. Il se leva et prit le paquet. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas de Fletcher, qui attendait avec impatience que son ami déchire le papier. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

Il découvrit alors une peluche. Une peluche représentant un chat, un chat orange, au poil doux, avec des taches blanches, dont une toute mignonne sur le front, une truffe rose et des yeux noirs. Une petite carte était accrochée à la queue touffue du chat.

« _J'espère qu'Ed ne s'est pas foutu de moi et que tu aimes vraiment ce genre de peluche. Sinon, frappes-le pour moi. Au fait, merci de m'avoir laissé ton lit. Ma mère m'a emmené à l'__hôpital__, j'ai juste une entorse. Si j'étais resté là-haut, ça aurait pu être pire… Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire des cartes d'anniversaire, alors je vais abréger._

_Joyeux anniversaire,_

_Pride._ »

Alphonse était rouge comme une pivoine. Fletcher en profita pour lui pincer les joues en criant d'une voix aigüe qu'il était trop chou quand il était gêné, et qu'après ça, il ne vienne pas lui dire qu'il était pas amoureux !

« En plus il a une entorse, c'est le moment idéal !

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Ben pour le séduire !

_ Avec une entorse ?

_ Le coup classique, Russel te le diras. Tu lui proposes ton aide, et tu passes du temps avec lui !

_ Qui te dit qu'il voudra bien de mon aide ?

_ Le fait qu'il t'ait offert une jolie peluche pour ton anniversaaaiiire !

_ C'est Ed qui lui a dit.

_ Et il l'a écouté parce qu'il voulait te faire plaisir !

_ Si tu le dis…

_ Alors ? Tu sais maintenant ou pas ?

_ Je sais quoi ?

_ Si tu es amoureux de lui.

_ Euh… »

Alphonse regarda le chat en peluche, puis la carte. Un sourire béat s'afficha sur son visage quand il relut le mot de Pride. Il leva les yeux vers Fletcher et hocha faiblement la tête. Le blond lui sauta dessus en hurlant qu'il le savait. Et il partit dans son délire, ne devinant pas qu'Alphonse était partit dans ses pensées.

Quand il alla se coucher vers une heure et demie du matin, après une dernière partie de cartes avec Fletcher, Alphonse se saisit discrètement de la peluche et la cacha sous ses draps. Il se pelotonna dans ses couvertures, serrant contre lui la peluche que Pride lui avait offerte, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'endormit sur cette dernière pensée :

_« Je ne savais pas que ça faisait autant de bien d'être amoureux… »_

* * *

_(*) : Faits ou répliques réels. Le coup de la balle de papiers date d'hier : nous étions 11 à jouer avec..._


End file.
